Amore Titanic
by Akira.Lalaurie
Summary: Un amor que inicia a bordo del RMS Titanic, el barco más lujoso de la época, un amor que tenía como testigo el océano mismo. Capítulo 14 "The Sinking II: Nearer my God to Thee"
1. Never an absolution

Hiiii, err, aquí traigo un Spamano, basado en la película Titanic. ¿Cómo pensé esta cosa? Pues.. hace unos días leí unas tiritas que hicieron PrusHun sobre el Titanic, y quise hacer algo similar, sólo que con un Spamano y cambiando un poco la historia, pero bueno, todos saben de qué trata la peli :U…

Me basaré un poco en la peli e intentaré buscar datos reales acerca de la tragedia, ¡verdad sobre todo! Jajaja… en fin, espero les guste, intentaré hacer un fic largo pero no tedioso, será mi primer fic de capítulos, denle una oportunidad ;-;

Gracias a mi amiga Ritzu que esta historia podrá progresar, ella me ayudará a recordar la peli, que yo no me acuerdo muy bien jeje… espero les agrade mucho n.n

Titanic no me pertenece, me refiero a la película, la tragedia tampoco y créanme, me hubiera gustado que jamás sucediera en la vida real y que sólo haya sido ficción.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

¡El buque de Correo Real Titanic zarpará el 10 de abril de 1912! ¡Es su viaje inaugural! ¡El barco más grande y lujoso de todos los tiempos! ¡El viaje es con destino a Nueva York, no se quede sin subirse en él!...

**_Wednesday 10th april 1912. Chapter 1: Never an absolution._**

_Gente de todo el mundo se había reunido tras ese llamado para comprar boletos y abordar el lujoso trasatlántico, había desde ingleses, alemanes, suizos, asiáticos, mediterráneos. Una mezcla de culturas, razas, sexos y por supuesto, clases sociales._

-Con que este es… el famoso Titanic. – decía un hombre castaño, de aproximadamente unos 24 años de edad, nacionalidad española, quien miraba perplejo el gran barco. – No es la gran cosa. – y después de eso rió como si se tratara de una lancha.

-¡Antonio! – gritaba un hombre albino quien se dirigía a él. El aludido volteó la mirada y se encontró a su amigo alemán.

-Ah, Gilbert, ya estás aquí – exclamó emocionado, pero el albino no lo había notado.

-¡Claro! ¡Este barco no puede zarpar si no está el genialoso yo! – dicho esto rió con esa risa tan característica de él.

-_Bonjour mes amis_, ¿esperaron demasiado?... – aparecía el último del trío de amigos, era un rubio de cómo 26 años y hablaba su inglés con un acento bastante afrancesado. Se acercó al español y al alemán y los saludó con un guiño en el ojo.

-No, descuida Francis, de hecho nosotros acabábamos de llegar – Dijo Antonio, mientras que el albino se cautivaba por lo grande que estaba el barco.

-¡Vaya, sí que es un barco muy grande…! Estoy seguro que cabe toda Inglaterra en él! – decía riéndose con su estruendosa voz, haciendo que sus acompañantes se encogieran un poco por el malestar que les causó tremendo escándalo.

-Gilbert, mon chérie, tranquilo, compórtate como una persona de la primera clase que eres. – decía el francés intentando apaciguar al alemán quien seguía actuando como niño chiquito.

-¡Pero pero! No puedo actuar normal, sería muy aburrido… además… - el francés y el alemán discutían tonterías, pero el español estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, observaba a las personas a bordo de lo que sería su hogar durante los próximos días, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su celebración de compromiso, y que al llegar a los Estados Unidos, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

_-Haa… no me siento preparado para esto, no quiero… casarme con ella… -_ decía en sus pensamientos.

Es verdad, el español estaría en un viaje de compromiso, la cabeza de su familia –su padre- había hecho lazos con la familia de una muy importante familia holandesa, cuya hija que curiosamente era de nacionalidad belga, era la 'afortunada' que se casaría con el español.

El español de tan sólo recordar esa absurda extraña problemática de nacionalidades y familias y que el fruto de esa problemática sería su futura esposa.

—Bueno, al menos desearía que le gustase la paella… -dijo a manera de elevarse el ánimo.

Dio un vistazo al barco una vez más.

-Titanic, ¿eh?... ese nombre me inspira temor, quizás… por lo que se llevará a cabo en él… - el español tenía un gesto preocupado, en verdad le tenía miedo al matrimonio. Mentira. Le temía a casarse sin amor.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño condado de Irlanda, se encontraban unos hermanos italianos, con un singular rulo en su cabello, leyendo el periódico.

-Oye, oye Lovino… - decía uno de ellos con una voz que parecía fastidiar al mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué quieres Feliciano? – contestó el que respondía al nombre de Lovino, dando una mirada fugaz al de ojos miel quien miraba apoyado de la reja que daba hacia el mar, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante, como si se tratara de un niño ansioso.

-Nada, quería saber si te habías perdido en tu lectura… - exclamó el que respondía al nombre ahora de Feliciano.

En poco otro chico italiano un poco menor que ellos, también con un singular rulo, apareció corriendo con euforia y levantando algo que traía agarrado.

-¡Fratelli! – el chico se acercó a ellos con un periódico en la mano gritándoles. -¡Miren, tengo un periódico que…! – el italiano ojiverde lo interrumpió. –Oye Cassiano, no sé si ya te fijaste que yo también tengo ESE periódico… - dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ese".

Cassiano quedó pensativo ante lo que le interrumpió su hermano. –No, no lo había visto- segundos de silencio. –Como iba diciendo, encontré en el periódico… – continuó hojeando el periódico con Feliciano, a lo que Lovino sólo pudo exclamar un "Maldición". Pero prefirió acercarse a él a ver qué es lo que había encontrado.

-¡…Y llegará aquí en unos momentos! – había terminado de explicarle Cassiano a Feliciano. Lovino se quedó con la duda, decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué rayos llegará en unos momentos?... – cruzó los brazos y a sorpresa de sus hermanos, le respondieron.

-¡Eso!... – apuntaron a espaldas de Lovino, quien al darse cuenta de la reacción de los otros dos, se dio media vuelta y encontró un gigantesco barco que se acercaba para atracar.

-¿Ti-ti-titanic?... ¡Suena como algo para ricos! – dijo molesto el italiano mayor, quien no dejaba de mirar el "atonitismo" de sus hermanos ante el gran trasatlántico.

-¿Ricos… dices? – respondió el italiano más pequeño saliendo de su trance. –Pues, yo sé cómo podremos viajar en ese barco, ¡sin pagar! – Al oír sin pagar, a Lovino se le paró el oído, era verdad que no podrían pagar ni un tren, pero si tenían la oportunidad de entrar a ese barco, la aprovecharía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios del castaño.

-¡Bien, entonces a aventurarnos se ha dicho! – jaló a sus hermanos en dirección al barco, entonces el más chico aprovechó que pasaban los pasajeros y distraídos tres hombres, les arrebató su boleto y maletas y se perdieron entre el gentío que había esa mañana del 10 de abril. Se habían ahorrado cada uno 7 libras de lo que costaba el boleto de abordaje.

-¡Hermanos, nos vamos a Nueva York! – gritó Cassiano con euforia, Lovino dudó sobre el extraño método de conseguir los boletos. –¿No es malo hacer esto? – preguntó mostrando preocupación, pero, como si le importara.

-Nunca una absolución- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. –Si, es malo, pero… ¿importa? – siguieron corriendo, celebrando con felicidad el destino que los esperaba, los tres agarrados de la mano y corriendo hacia la gran entrada.

* * *

Aquí lo tienen, el primer capítulo, si tengo inspiración se terminará rápido, no quiero que quede muy fail, por eso me tardaré un poquito, espero les haya agradado n.n

Le puse Cassiano a Seborga, por si no sabían quién era xD…


	2. Distant memories

Hola :U… muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, en verdad me sacaron una lagrimita de felicidad :'3… ¡muchas gracias! En fin… aquí el segundo capítulo, si les soy sincerísima, me acuerdo CERO del inicio de la película, solamente me acuerdo como más o menos del final, pero bueno quise hacer el fic más histórico que ficticio, pero eso es como que imposible ¿no? No podría saber qué hicieron los pasajeros xD…

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, Titanic, película de James Cameron, tampoco, la tragedia menos, de hecho si fuera por mí, me hubiera encantado que la tragedia sólo se quedara en ficción.

* * *

**_Wednesday 10th april 1912. Chapter 2: Distant memories._**

-¡Maldición! ¿Tenían que hacernos esas pruebas? ¡Ni que tuviéramos sarna! – se quejaba un Lovino furioso que caminaba junto sus hermanos, recién de salir de una revisión sanitaria.

Esto sólo se lo hicieron a los pasajeros de la 3ra clase, y pues, se reconocían por las vestimentas.

-Lovino cálmate, no llames más la atención de lo que ya habías llamado ahí dentro… - intentaba apaciguarlo Cassiano, sin éxito, porque el mayor seguía diciendo habladurías inentendibles, que bien Cassiano ignoró y Feliciano pues, él estaba en otras cosas.

Ya se había calmado el italiano mayor, caminaban recorriendo todo el gran barco, tan grande, que estaban seguros que no podrían terminar de recorrerlo en ese mismo día, asombrándose por todo lo que se encontraban.

-Maldición, todo esto es de ricos… nos tratarán como mierda podrida de seguro. – Lovino se quejó, cruzó los brazos y se detuvo para descansar. Cassiano se acercó y Feliciano salió de su trance. –_Fratello_, si sigues con ese comportamiento de seguro te tratarán como es que dices… - decía Feliciano con un tierno tono. – Hazle caso a Feli, esta vez sí tiene muchísima razón. – Los tres italianos se sentaron en el suelo, la gente de diversas clases pasaban por frente a sus ojos, pudieron reconocer a los de la primera y segunda clase, por la manera en que los miraban, ni se fijaron en las vestimentas.

-Ah… creo que este lugar no será muy diferente de Nápoles, me parece… - dijo Lovino con intención de que sus hermanos lo escucharan.

-¿Aún recuerdas esa ciudad? – contestó Cassiano.

–Pues… entiendo que no te acuerdes – se dirigió al italiano menor. – Nos largamos de ahí cuando aún estabas muy joven y tu memoria aún no se desarrollaba, como hoy en día. – El más chico iba a reclamar, pero se calmó al notar ese rostro melancólico que aparecía en el rostro del mayor.

-Qué bueno que no te acuerdes… - sonrió. – Memorias distantes… -. Feliciano se recargó del hombro del mayor, parecía reconfortarse, el más chico miró con confusión.

En Nápoles, se puede apreciar a tres chicos, uno de 9, otro de 8 y el más pequeño de 5 años. Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, sin deseos de huir de la lluvia, tan sólo de mantenerse juntos y sobrevivir ese día, como habían estado luchado todo este tiempo.

-Aún recuerdo cuando salimos de ese horrible lugar, encontrando oportunidades de vida en Irlanda… ahí en Italia no teníamos vida, desearía omitir esos horribles momentos… y omitirlos también de sus recuerdos, Feli, Cassi… - miró a sus hermanos, quienes prestaban atención en todo momento, las tres miradas se encontraron, cada una perdiéndose en la otra, sintieron esa conexión que sólo los hermanos podían sentir.

-Este viaje, tomémoslo como nuestro destino, una nueva nos espera en el Nuevo Mundo, dejaremos todo atrás y comenzaremos desde cero, esto sólo será una transacción hacia un nuevo futuro, un futuro próspero del cual seremos protagonistas… - dijo Cassiano para reconfortar a sus hermanos, que parecían haberse puesto tristes por recordar aquellas memorias distantes de las cuales él no se acuerda, y que al parecer, no querría que aparecieran en sus recuerdos.

-Así será, _certo- _Dijo Feliciano, con una sonrisa en los labios y tomando de las manos a sus dos hermanos.

Un español, un alemán y un francés, muy coqueto por cierto, caminaban en la plataforma de los de la primera clase, podían observar el océano sin obstáculo alguno.

-¡Vaya!... Este barco tiene una vista impresionante, _Ich mag_- El alemán se asomó por los barandales, y se encontró con el azul del océano atlántico-

-Oye mon ami, ten cuidado que si alguien pasa y te empuja te caerás, te ahogarás y morirás… ¿Oui?- Dijo el francés en afán de molestar al alemán.

-¿Eh?... Pues no sé quien podría empujarme… ¡soy tan genial que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo! – Y así empezó una discusión de sentido, pero el tercero del grupo observaba el océano, intentaba encontrar el límite entre el cielo y el mar, ambos eran de un azul muy parecido, parecían ser un solo manto.

_-Mi destino… cuándo conoceré a esa chica…_ - pensaba, se apoyó en el barandal e inclinó un poco su cuerpo. _–Estoy asustado… ¿a esto se le llama inmadurez… temor… quizás?...- _Un mar de pensamientos se apoderó de su mente, irónico, un mar, de pensamientos.

Se fijó en la plataforma de los de la tercera clase, bajando su mirada unos pocos centímetros.

-Vaya, son muchísimos… - dijo intentando verles la cara a cada uno de ellos. –Evitaré toparme con ellos de cualquier forma… - iba a subir su mirada cuando entonces, en la lejanía, pudo observar a un joven castaño de ojos verdes penetrantes, mirar en dirección contraria al mar, hacia el cielo, mirada distante, perdida, pero, muy hermosa.

El gesto del español cambió a uno de aparente calma, serenidad, la mirada de aquel muchacho le hacía olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones, quería conocerlo, averiguarlo todo sobre él, sólo sabía dos cosas.

Que era de la tercera clase y que con sólo verlo una vez… ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Un golpecito en su espalda lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Y una voz lo llamaba a regresar.

-…tonio… ¡Antonio! – la voz del alemán resonaba entre sus pensamientos, y fue ahí cuando regresó al mundo real.

-¡Ah! ¡Eh! –sacudió su cabeza y miró a sus amigos. -¿Qué, qué quieren?...- el español los miró aún medio atontado por lo de hace rato.

-¿Qué queremos? Hace rato que estamos hablándote y ni reaccionas… ¿qué estás mirando?- El español miró al alemán quien lo estaba regañando, le contestó con una mirada hacia la plataforma de abajo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Ves a esa plebe?... Jajajaja- lanzó una estruendosa risa y le dio otra fuerte palmada en la espalda para dolor del castaño. –En verdad que no tienes que hacer, hace unos 4 años recuerdo que te la pasabas mirando a las doncellas que paseaban por el boulevard, ¿y ahora ver plebes?... Te perdimos Antonio…- El español se sintió ofendido, pero, era verdad, miraba a los de la tercera clase, aunque, a una persona en especial.

-Ya, no molestes Gilbert, podría ser interesante observar su comportamiento… - contestó Francis, intentando ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Comportamiento?... ¡Ni que fueran animales! – El español respondió ahora sí, molesto por los sobrenombres que les ponían a los de la tercera clase, pero, igual defendía a este grupo simplemente por el ojiverde que recién había divisado.

-Ellos… -se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar la plataforma. –Parecen libres, sin preocupaciones… -el alemán y el francés se extrañaron por tal extraña oración. -¿Saben?... de cierta manera, los envidio. – finalizó.

-Oh oh mon amour, estás completamente perdido Antonio, ven… - lo abrazó por la espalda y lo jaló, alejándolo de ahí. –Necesitas relajarte, vamos a la sala de fumadores – le guiñó un ojo, y junto con Gilbert, se lo llevó de ahí.

* * *

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo, ahora intento subirlos lo más rápido que puedo, pero pues si no viene la inspiración, no viene Xdddd…

**Datos:**

Fratello: Hermano en italiano.

Ich Mag: Me gusta en alemán.

Certo: Ciertamente, por supuesto(¿) en italiano.

Si me dejan un review me animan a hacer un capítulo con la escena del coche(¿)


	3. Southampton

Aquí el tercero, intentaré hacer los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, meteré capítulos de relleno porque luego ya se me acaban los títulos y se arruina todo :U…

Lo tengo todo planeado(¿) espero salga bien xD…

Bien… dejo los disclaimers:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia NO, NO Y NO me pertenece, si me perteneciera, metería esta historia en la serie.

Titanic tampoco me pertenece, la tragedia tampoco, si hubiera sido por MÍ, me habría gustado que sólo se haya quedado en ficción y no hubiera sucedido realmente.

* * *

**_Wednesday 10th 1912. Chapter 3: Southampton._**

-Antonio, te presento a la señorita Emma Van den Broek – Se acerca una jovencita de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes profundos, no tanto como los del joven español, bonita, de estatura media y de una sonrisa soñadora.

-Ella será, tu esposa. – Antonio abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente como la chica saludaba cortésmente, como era costumbre saludar entre la gente importante.

-Un gusto… - saludó la jovencita, quien detrás de ella se encontraba su hermano, tenía mirada de mala muerte y miraba al español, parecía que derretiría al castaño de un solo vistazo.

Y así, Antonio despertó de su ensimismamiento, recordando lo que momentos antes, le acababa de ocurrir.

-_Mon ami_, ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó el francés a su joven amigo perdido. –Ah… ya sé qué te sucede… apuesto que te quedaste cautivado por esa bella señorita- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Oh, sí Antonio!... Diablos, sí que tienes suerte, ya quisiera que alguien como ella sea la prometida de alguien tan genial como yo… si te aburres de ella ofrécemela ¿no? – dijo bromeando.

El español se recargó en su mano, que a su vez estaba recargada en la mesita que tenía enfrente y suspiró. –Créeme, que eso no sería una mala idea… -. Sus amigos se extrañaron por la reacción del español. Normalmente estaría alardeando sobre lo linda que era esa chica, pero ahora… parecía estar… ¿preocupado?

Mientras, el español pensaba sobre lo que había pasado minutos antes, y extrañamente, se le venía a la cabeza el rostro del joven de la tercera clase que había conocido, mas bien, apenas visto, varias horas antes.

_-¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Por qué…?_ – miró hacia afuera, se podía ver el cielo a través del gran ventanal del barco. _-¿Por qué… no puedo sacarme su rostro de la cabeza…? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?... ¿Por qué tengo las ansias de saber más sobre él?... ¿Por qué… es que mi corazón late tan fuerte en este mismo momento?... –._

En la plataforma de los de la tercera clase, los italianos disfrutaban de la vista marina.

-Ohhhh, ¡che bello!... –expresaba Feliciano apoyándose de la barandilla, a preocupación del mayor.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te vas a caer! –lo jaló de la camisa y lo alejó de ahí, mientras el más pequeño chillaba porque quería seguir viendo el mar un poco más.

-Oye, con cuidado, no queremos accidentes… - Dijo refunfuñando, y vio que Cassiano miraba con un extraño aire triste el mar.

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¿No estás feliz de estar aquí?... Después de todo tú conseguiste los boletos – preguntó el italiano. –No de la mejor manera – dijo después casi susurrando. –Pero, estamos aquí por ti, deberías estar contento ¿no? – decía preocupado.

-Haciéndola de hermano mayor ¿eh? –rió a molestia del más grande.

-¡Ey! ¡Todavía me preocupo por ti y te burlas, tonto! – reclamó a risa y enojo de su hermano.

-Claro claro, lo siento… - miró de nuevo el mar y sonrió, el otro italiano se tranquilizó y lo miró fijamente.

-Estoy feliz, ciertamente… piénsalo, estamos en este barco… y nos vamos a Nueva York – canturreó. Los otros dos italianos lo miraron sonrientes.

-¡Waaaaah… miren, delfines!... – Feliciano apuntó a unos delfines que se encontraban saltando por delante del barco. -¡Parece que están jugando carreritas! – exclamó con tono de niño pequeño.

Los otros dos se asomaron y vieron al delfín. Cassiano rompió el silencio de los otros dos.

-¡Miren ahí hay otro… y otro!... –apuntó del otro lado, y efectivamente, habían dos más.

-¡Va a saltar, esperen! ¡Saltó! – los delfines saltaban, los tres italianos miraban impresionados. Feliciano miró hacia el horizonte.

-¡Puedo ver la Estatua de la Libertad!... ¡En pequeñito!... – decía apuntando hacia adelante, sus hermanos dudaron en que en verdad la pudiera ver, pero no rompieron la felicidad que los llenaba en ese momento.

Lovino se paró en una de las barandillas y se agarró de las sogas, y exclamó con euforia.

-_Io _s_ono il re del mondo, bastards_! – gritó con euforia, sus hermanos gritaban con él, mirando con felicidad hacia adelante, repitiendo innumerables cantidades de veces la misma frase.

Los hermanos se encontraban felices en ese momento, Cassiano reía, Feliciano lloraba y Lovino, gritaba con euforia.

El capitán se asomó y observó toda la periferia desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, se veía realmente feliz.

-¿Observas a esos chicos?... – le dijo al capitán que no dejaba de sonreír. –Es raro de ti que estés sonriendo… -Un hombre castaño de ojos mieláceos se dirigía a otro hombre, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos cielo. –Dietrich… - El aludido volteó su mirada hacia el otro hombre de acento extravagante. Sin dejar de sonreír.

-Esos chicos, a pesar de las adversidades, son capaces de ver el mundo con positivismo… eso es de lo que ya no hay hoy en día – El castaño miró con extrañeza, pero después dirigió su mirada a los chicos que gritaban cosas hacia adelante.

-Creo, que tienes razón… -. Sonrió al igual que su amigo.

-Bien, tenemos una prueba de navegación que realizar… - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabina de controles. –Vamos… - El hombre caminó lentamente hacia la cabina.

-Jé, Southampton nos recordarán como los mejores capitanes de todos los tiempos. Recordarán a este majestuoso barco, el que una vez zarpó de sus costas. – el capitán se detuvo y volteó la mirada hacia su compañero.

-Ya dejamos Southampton, déjate del pasado. Ahora… - apuntó hacia adelante. –Sé como esos chicos… dejemos que Nueva York, reconozca la majestuosidad del Titanic- El castaño sonrió y se dirigió junto con él a la cabina.

Mientras tanto, en ese preciso momento el español conocía a quien sería su prometida.

Cayó la noche, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, ya estaba a punto de terminar el primer día de viaje.

Las 21 horas del miércoles 10 de abril de 1912.

Un español joven de la primera clase avanzaba hacia el borde del barco. Caminaba lentamente y se asomó para ver el oscurecido mar.

-Así tiene que ser… ya no puedo aparentar fortaleza. – Francis y Gilbert estaban ocupados, no se percataron que el español había desaparecido, y quizás, cuando se den cuenta sea demasiado tarde.

Antonio se subió a las barandillas, escaló y se encontró cara a cara con el gran océano Atlántico.

-Sí que es grande… y se ve profundo… - dijo para sí. Dejó caer fuerza en su cuerpo, pero aún sujetándose de la barandilla, si se soltaba en cualquier momento, marcaría el final de su vida.

-La vida aristocrática es difícil, quiero… quiero ser capaz de tomar mis decisiones, ¿acaso alguien me consultó sobre el compromiso? Claro que no… quiero… quiero ser capaz de enamorarme de quien yo quiera… - En eso, un flashazo del rostro del joven ojiverde.

-¿Por qué… por qué apareces ahora… chico?... – pensaba, mientras su cara cambiaba a una de tristeza.

-Decisiones ¿eh?... creo que esta sería la primera decisión que tomaré en mi vida.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, cerró los ojos, y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

Ganaron la batalla.

El español creyó que esas lágrimas dentro de poco se volverían uno solo con el mar, pero el viento pudo más, y las redirigió hacia atrás.

-Ya… no puedo más… - el español estaba a punto de soltarse.

Y al parecer, no habría quien podría detenerlo.

* * *

Bien, aquí el 3er capítulo, me salió bien chafa xD… muy feo ._. no fue el mejor capítulo, espero que sea el peor de todos x'DDDD… me sentiría muy mal si los siguientes me salen chafas(¿)…

En fin, notas:

Io sono il re del mondo!* : ¡Soy el rey del mundo! En italiano, creo ._. perdonen, no sé si sea la traducción correcta .3.

Asdasd… ¿qué opinan de que Germania sea el capitán? ¿Les gusta?... El otro es Abuelo Roma… ¿sugerencias de nombre?... ¿Cómo les gustaría que hicieran aparición los demás personajes?... La verdad es que no se me ocurre algo para hacerlos aparecer jajaja… ayúdenme ;A;… (¿)

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews bellos que me dejan, me ponen muy feliz 3… de igual manera muchas gracias por leerme, también me hacen sentirme muy feliz!

Ciao~


	4. Leaving Port

Hiiii, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, discúlpenme la tardanza increíble, no tengo perdón ni de Dios, ni de Buda, ni de Odín ni de nadie T_T pero, aquí lo tengo, y es que tuve muchas dificultades, no me acordaba de la peli y hoy que la vi como que me dieron flashazos, discúlpenme xD…

Pues, CULPEN LA TARDANZA AL SERVIDOR QUE NO ME PERMITE ACTUALIZAR ;_; y ya(?).

Bien, el disclaimer que tengo que estar poniendo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya sea bendito en la gloria. Y Titanic, la película, le pertenece a James Cameron, creo(¿)… y la tragedia, pues, ojalá sólo se haya quedado en película.

* * *

**_Wednesday 10th 1912. Chapter 4: Leaving Port_**.

- ¡Jajaja!... – reía un alemán quien se encontraba en su camarote. – ¿Puedes creer eso?... Antonio estaba velando por los de la tercera clase… ¿no te parece una tontería? – decía altaneramente.

- Hermano… - le respondió un chico, de unos dos años menor que él, aunque parecía mayor, era rubio, alto, más alto que el primero, de ojos azules y mirada penetrante.

- No crees que estás… ¿exagerando?... son personas, no seas cruel. – decía tomándolo de un hombro, y volteándolo hacia él.

- ¿Qué?... No me digas que tú también eres un velador por los derechos de los pobres… jajaja, Gott, West… has cambiado mucho… - se lamentó un alemán albino quien miraba decepcionado a su hermano.

- Lo que digas… - salió del camarote.

Los hermanos italianos se encontraban a estribor, sentados en las bancas que el barco les proveía, miraban lo que el paisaje les permitía, el mar.

- Waah… el mar es muy lindo. – dijo Feliciano, mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia el viento.

- Estúpido, te caerás… - dijo Lovino, quien se encontraba atándose sus zapatos, por quinta vez.

- Fratello, no le digas así a Feli… - dijo Cassiano quien se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que Feliciano.

- ¡Otro, idiota… te caerás tú también! – Se levantó Lovino jalando a sus dos hermanos, y en el acto cayendo al suelo los tres juntos. Risa conjunta, en verdad, eran tres hermanos muy unidos.

- Vaya Cassi, gracias por conseguirnos estos boletos, eres lo mejor… grazie. – dijo el italiano de en medio, quien se giró para darle un abrazo a su hermano.

- Qué cursis son… - dijo el italiano mientras seguía con lo suyo, atarse sus zapatos. Vino una gran ráfaga de viento, y voló la boinita que llevaba puesta, sin darle el tiempo de sujetársela.

- ¡Ah, mi estúpida boina!... –se quejó el italiano, entonces Feliciano reaccionó y se levantó.

- ¡Yo voy por ella fratello! – corrió tras ella, como si fuera un niño pequeño con los brazos al cielo alcanzando al objeto volador, sí identificado.

- ¡Ah, no vayas tan rápido que no puedo alcanzarte! – en eso no vio su camino de frente y chocó violentamente con alguien, cayendo este, al suelo.

- A-auch… - se sobaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, para ver con qué o quién había chocado. – ¡Ah… l-lo siento… no fue mi intención, estaba siguiendo una boina voladora y de pronto no ví! – el chico con el que había chocado parecía intacto al golpe, como si una pluma, una ligera pluma hubiera impactado con él.

- ¿Boina… te refieres… a ésta? – le mostró la boina de su hermano, él ya la había atrapado, a impresión del italiano.

- ¡Wo-whoa! Grazie, grazie, molto grazie!... – Exclamó alegre al ver el objeto, para alegría del otro también, quien no podía explicarse tal euforia por un simple gorro.

- ¡Aaaah! Perdí esa estúpida boina… - se quejó el italiano, haciendo pucheros, un tanto, mucho muy, infantiles.

- Ah, descuida, ya habrán más en América… te comprarás una mejor. – decía el más pequeño de los italianos, dando por hecho de que Feliciano no la traería de regreso.

O eso creía.

- ¡Fratelli, tengo la boina! – decía gritando y corriendo, a lo que los otros hermanos se levantaron casi de golpe, pero también vieron que con él venía un chico, un gran chico, rubio y fortachón.

- ¡Waaah, es Pie Grande! – decía el italiano mayor sujetando el brazo de Cassiano, quien sólo lo miró con cara de "eres un completo idiota".

- ¿¡Pie grande?... ¿Dónde?... – el italiano de en medio se escondió detrás del chico rubio, quien sólo suspiró.

- Oh, veo que llegas con mi hermano… - dijo Cassiano acercándose a él, y tendiéndole una mano. – Mi nombre es Cassiano Vargas, el torpe de atrás es Lovino, mi hermano mayor, y supongo que has de conocer a Feliciano, es mi segundo hermano mayor. – dijo mientras el rubio aceptaba el apretón de manos.

- Un gusto, mi nombre es Ludwig Weillschmidt, y sí, hace un momento lo conocí, estaba buscando la boina que volaba por los aires, fue casi azar que la atrapara – dijo a toda atención del italiano menor. Los otros dos habían salido de sus respectivos escondites encontrándose con el chico más alto que se hizo llamar Ludwig.

- Eh, Feliciano, ya me tengo que retirar… - dijo ahora mirando al de ojos miel, quien a su desgracia parecía no agradarle la idea. - ¿Eh?... ¿Ya tan pronto?... – decía mientras parecía sollozar… y sus hermanos se preguntaban "¿Por qué?"…

- Sí, lo siento… nos vemos… luego. – se despidió y se dio media vuelta, alejándose.

- ¡Nos vemos después Lud! Ciao ciao!... – decía agitándole la mano al aire, en señal de despedida.

Los tres italianos hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron de ahí.

Pasamos ahora, a la escena donde se encontraban los tres amigos, el español, el alemán y el francés, junto con la prometida del primero, su hermano y sus padres, al igual que de la familia de la prometida. Se encontraban en el comedor, discutiendo cosas de política, economía, noticias, y el tema menos importante. El compromiso.

- ¿No les parece una estupidez?... Es que de verdad… debieron haber invertido en tal fábrica, por eso es que los Kirkland están quedando en la quiebra… pobres ingenuos. – comentaba el francés quien reía mientras tomaba delicadamente la copa de vino que estaba servido en la mesa y le daba un trago.

- Ah, es usted muy divertido señor Bonnefoy, me alegra que mi hijo tenga un amigo tan divertido como usted. – halagó una señora de ojos verdes, de tez morena clara y cabello rizado, recogido en un moño, quien en ese momento miraba de reojo a su hijo, que parecía importarle muy poco esa cena.

- Bien, señorita Emma… háblenos de usted – la mujer se dirigió a la chica de cabello dorado, quien durante toda la cena se había estado manteniendo sonriente.

- ¿De mí?... Pues, soy una chica muy alegre, que ama los negocios, hacer deportes, practicar polo, ir a fiestas, la moda, la pintura y la música, amo la gastronomía belga y el chocolate, también adoro leer sobre jardinería, filosofía y religión. – mientras más hablaba la chica, más fascinada se encontraba, y Antonio, más pensamientos tenía en su mente otras cosas, como, el joven castaño de la tercera clase.

- _¿Pero… quién será?... ¿Por qué viaja a América?... ¿quién es y por qué es que pienso tanto en él?..._ – Decía en sus pensamiento, mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas y miraba hacia su derecha, que daba hacia afuera del barco, mirando hacia el mar.

- _¿Él…? _– entonces un chasquido de dedos por parte del alemán hizo que despertara de su trance. – Oye, Antonio, llevamos un buen tiempo intentando despertarte y, simplemente no respondías… ¿pasa algo? – el español no contestó y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse la mente, no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento, un momento crucial.

Que marcaría su destino.

- Oye, Cassiano, ¿sabes a dónde fue Lovino?... hace rato salió pero no nos dijo a dónde iba… - preguntó el italiano quien se encontraba cambiándose la ropa hacia su ropa de dormir.

- Tú lo has dicho, no nos dijo a dónde iba… - respondió Cassiano quien se encontraba recostado en su cama recargándose en sus brazos cruzados. – Aunque recuerdo que mencionó que quería salir a tomar aire, y que regresaría en unas cuantas horas quizás… - Feliciano se volteó para ver a su hermano, ya con su pijama puesta.

- ¿Entonces a ti te lo dijo?... ¿Por qué no me comentó nada?... – lloriqueaba mientras su hermano ni se inmutaba. – Quizás si te lo decía irías tras él, ahora que lo pienso, no vayas tras él que me matará ¿de acuerdo? – pidió con una miradita suplicante al italiano que al parecer iba a salir disparado del camarote en busca del otro, aún en pijama, pero, éste lo convenció.

- De acuerdo fratello… - se sentó en la cama y se encorvó para recargarse en sus manos. - ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba extraño? – se dirigió al menor de los italianos, quien silbaba una canción típica italiana.

- Ah, esa canción, me recuerda a cuando vivíamos en Italia… - decía nostálgico Feliciano, a lo que el otro dejó de silbar. – Entonces, mejor silbo otra cosa. – dijo, callándose completamente y entonando otra canción.

- ¡Antonio! – exclamó una mujer, quien parecía a perder los estribos. – Oye, Antonio… ¿no crees que deberías parecer más entusiasmado por esto? Ella ya habló de sí misma, y es una chica muy dulce y agradable, ahora, agrádale tú también a ella, por lo que más quieres… ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres echar a perder todo esto?... – susurraba la madre del español, quien se encontraba desconcertado con la situación, a pesar de ser ya un adulto, no se sentía preparado.

- Claro, madre… lo siento… - le susurró y luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa, donde todos se encontraban platicando con todos de temas que no eran el interés del español.

- Bien, llegó la hora del brindis. – dijo el hermano de la prometida del español, se llamaba Wilhelm. – Brindemos por la futura boda entre el señor Antonio Fernández y mi hermana, la señorita Emma Van den Broek – levantó su copa, indicándole a los demás que lo hicieran también.

- ¡Salud! -. Se escuchó un choque entre varias copas de vidrio.

- _¡No puedo, no puedo más, no…! _– el español corría entre los pasillos, chocando con toda la gente que se le cruzara en el camino. – _¡Definitivamente no!_ – corría y corría hasta llegar a la parte exterior, llegando a la popa del barco.

Corrió llegando hasta la punta más lejana de la popa, mientras, se acercaba lentamente hacia la barandilla, asomándose al agua del océano.

- A esto me iba a enfrentar cuando dejamos el puerto, por algo le temía tanto, algo tan simple como eso, ¿cómo es que me afecta tanto? – dijo para sí mismo, mientras miraba hacia abajo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del Atlántico, en esa fría noche.

-Ya… no puedo más… - el español estaba a punto de soltarse, sin marcha atrás.

- ¡Oye! ¡Tú, eso es peligroso!... – escuchó una voz, y volteó enseguida para ver de quien se trataba, y al darse cuenta, sintió mil punzadas en el corazón, y sus manos se congelaban en las barandillas en ese momento, evitándole que se cayera.

- Podrías caerte y… ¡y me obligarías a mí a tirarme para rescatarte!... – dijo, aquel chico, cuya mirada pensó que sólo volvería a ver en sus pensamientos, y en sus sueños más profundos, nunca creyó poder escuchar su voz, ni siquiera imaginársela.

Pero ahora, lo tenía ahí, frente a él, quien estaba en una decisión, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

Aquí está!... Uff… decidí dejar el momento del rescate en el siguiente capítulo, porque ya me deja muchas palabras en este mismo capítulo, pero, haré el siguiente más rápidamente… por cierto.

¡DISCÚLPENME LA TARDANZA! Mi cerebro se bloqueó y no me dejaba pensar, merezco que me lancen tomates echados a perder de hace 6 años, por favor, juuum, ahora como recompensa traeré el siguiente capítulo más rápidamente, se los prometo!...

Ahora, me despido, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo… y la introducción de Lud… gracias a Hinata Jaegerjaques… 3…

Farvel!...

¿Review?


	5. Take her to the sea, Mr Murdoch

Aquí el 5to capítulo, ash… iba a subir otra historia que tenía preparada, pero, no me deja subir mi otra historia, así que intentaré seguirle el ritmo a esta! xD…

Bien, espero no me salga porquería, en este capítulo, ¡Lovi y Toño se encuentran al fin! ¿En qué terminarán? 3… Okei, no xD…

Disfruten :3

* * *

_**Wednesday 10th 1912. Chapter 4: **__**Take her to the sea, Mr. Murdoch.**_

- ¡No te acerques!... – dijo el español, estaba muy decidido en hacer lo que iba a hacer, no había marcha atrás. – No te acerques más, o me aventaré… - dijo amenazando con tirarse, dando vistazos al mar y posteriormente, al chico que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- ¿En serio?... Entonces, me acercaré para que te avientes – dijo haciéndole caso omiso y acercándose a él, dejando sus zapatos y chaqueta en la banca que estaba ahí.

El español se estaba preocupando, en verdad tendría que aventarse.

- ¡O-oye, de verdad me voy a aventar! ¿No te importa? – el otro chico se detuvo y puso una cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué acaso no me dijiste que planeabas aventarte desde un principio?, ahora sólo me acerqué para que dejes de dudarlo y al final te decidas por algo, pero veo que sigues indeciso. – dijo negando con la cabeza, sin avanzar ni un poco, a la frustración del español, que comenzaba a sudar, a pesar de haber un frío tremendo.

- ¡No dudo, en verdad me voy a tirar… y-y moriré!... Estoy harto de esta vida. – El italiano levantó la cabeza y cruzó su mirada con el otro castaño, primero puso un gesto de duda, y después exclamó. – No sé qué tan mala sea tu vida, pero, te recomiendo, de verdad que no te tires. – Se volvió a encaminar hacia el español, acercándole una mano, pero éste hizo muestra de que se pensaba tirar.

- Tú… tú no me conoces, no sabes qué es lo que ando sufriendo… no hables como si nada. – dijo mirando serio al otro chico, quien sólo pudo suspirar.

- Bueno, no puedo hacer nada, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. – se dirigió a la banca en la que había dejado su chaqueta y zapatos. – Sólo ten esto en cuenta para cuando te vayas a tirar… - dijo mirándolo, y el español escuchaba atentamente. – El agua está a grados bajo cero, y al momento que te tires no es seguro de que mueras al instante, eso sería terrible, duele como no tienes idea… pero bueno, espero que en verdad mueras al tirarte. – miró de reojo como el otro chico comenzaba a dudar, daba vistazos al mar y se dirigía luego al chico.

- ¿Duele mucho?... – preguntó el español. – Como no tienes idea, sentirás como si mil agujas golpearan tu cuerpo entero, y si eso pasara, nadie se atrevería a rescatarte, puesto que estamos en la popa. – Le daba al blanco, se volvió a acercar al chico y le tendió una mano.

- Vamos, hombre, sabes que no quieres hacerlo, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, si tú saltas, yo saltaré por ti, ya me liaste en esto. – le acercó la mano lentamente, no quería ser brusco, no sabía si de verdad sería capaz de lanzarse al frío océano.

El español se conmovió. Alguien, quien no lo conocía y él tampoco sabía de él, se preocupaba por su bienestar, no le importaba saber su condición social, nombre, nacionalidad, pertenencias, nada, absolutamente nada de eso importaba, sólo era cuestión de igualdad.

"Si tú saltas yo salto".

Acercó lentamente su mano al otro chico, hasta que al final la tomó.

Sintió muchas cosas en ese momento, ¿cómo sería posible que el chico al que observó desde lejos y se colaba en sus pensamientos, estuviera ahora salvándole la vida? Pensó en una sola cosa.

Destino.

Tomó fuerte la mano del joven castaño y se dio media vuelta, apoyándose de las barandillas y quedando frente a frente con su salvador, como quería llamarle en ese momento.

Al fin podía ver ese rostro que había anhelado, inconscientemente, contemplar desde la vez que lo divisó esa mañana, podría estar exagerando, pero, la vida trae cosas así, se excusaba. Por su distracción, pisó mal la barandilla al tratar de subir y resbaló, jalando al otro chico quien se apoyó en la barandilla para evitar que se cayera.

- ¡Ey, no te sueltes, sujétate fuerte! – le decía al español quien exclamaba auxilio, casi por impulso. Sujetó con la otra mano la barandilla e intentó impulsarse para arriba, mientras el italiano lo jalaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- ¡Ah, eres demasiado pe… sa... do…! – dijo mientras lo jalaba y hacía un esfuerzo por hablar, pero al momento de impulsarse, el italiano que ya había estado poniendo fuerza, se combinaron y el español logró subirse a cubierta, cayendo sobre el italiano.

- ¡Ah!... Demonios, sí que pesabas… - dijo el italiano sobándose la cabeza, y dándose cuenta después, de que el más grande, porque lo era, estaba sobre de él.

- ¡Ey, quítate de encima!... – gritó y dio un empujón al otro, quien se apartó de él y se sobó la cabeza, no sabe porqué ya que ni se la golpeó.

- No hagas tonterías la próxima vez, que si hubiera sido otra persona más débil que yo, ahora estarías nadando con los peces… literal. – el español rió, tenía razón, ¿en verdad había planeado matarse?

El escándalo atrajo a los guardias de seguridad y, al hermano de la prometida del español.

- ¡Oigan! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí! – primero vieron al italiano, para luego dirigirse al español.

- Señor Fernández ¿está bien?... – el guardia le ofreció ayuda para levantarse, pero éste la ignoró y ayudó a levantarse al joven italiano. – Sí, estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. – Al momento de que se levantara, los guardias lo apartaron de él. El hermano de la prometida del español, resumámoslo a Abel, enfrentó al italiano. – Oye, ¿ocurre algo? – el italiano se atemorizó del rostro de terror del neerlandés.

- ¡Ah, eh, no no, yo sólo trataba, es decir, yo lo salvé porque…! – el español interrumpió. – Ah, es porque se me ocurrió buscar algún animal marino para observar, pero al asomarme demasiado caí y sólo porque él estaba ahí cerca me pudo sujetar y evitar que cayera, gracias, gracias. – dijo refiriéndose al italiano, que para su sorpresa se encontraba demasiado impresionado.

_- ¿Por qué querría mentir? –_ pensó, algo ocultaba, pero, eso no le incumbía. – Eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿verdad? – le hizo un gesto al confundido chico, pero éste no tuvo más opción que apoyarlo y aceptar.

- Ah, sí… eso ocurrió, y al ayudarlo pues, tropezamos y me cayó encima y… - el neerlandés cambió su gesto e interrumpió. - ¿Qué hiciste qué? – preguntó casi enfurecido, era su deber cuidar del prometido de su hermana, aunque éste no quiera, pero, sí, era un buscapleitos. El italiano se asustó y pudo ver el gesto de negación del español.

- Q-quiero decir que lo empujé sin querer porque se iba a caer encima de mi chaqueta y se iba a lastimar y no quería pero al parecer se lastimó porque lo empujé pero, es decir… - el guardia le indicó que parara con un ademán, y asintió.

- Bueno, ya no importa, el señor dice que está bien y confiaremos en su palabra. – da la orden de que suelten al italiano, porque dos guardias más lo habían sujetado por órdenes del guardia en jefe. Así fue, y el italiano se soltó drásticamente del agarre.

Los guardias se alejaban y el neerlandés se llevó al italiano.

- Bien, ten… - sacó unos 300 dólares de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció al italiano. – Este es tu pago por ayudar a ese pobre hombre distraído… - dijo señalando con la cabeza al español, que observaba desde lejitos. El italiano se extrañó, es verdad que es tentador, pero, sentía que era antimoral y poco ético aceptar el dinero.

Aunque en el fondo lo quería realmente.

- Molto grazie, pero, no debo aceptarlo, es mucho dinero… - dijo observando la mano del neerlandés, más bien el dinero.

- Italiano, ¿eh?... – pensó detenidamente mientras levantaba una ceja. - ¿Y qué tal 100, es más… aceptable?... – dijo para convencerlo.

- Hecho – aceptó el dinero y ya estaba por irse, pero el español lo detuvo de los hombros y lo obligó a girarse para él.

- Oye, quisiera que nos acompañaras en la cena de mañana, como muestra de mi agradecimiento. – le dijo mirándole a los ojos, no quería perder a ese chico sin antes conocerlo o tan siquiera saber su nombre. Sería muy bueno que le ocurriera también lo primero.

- Antonio, no creo que eso sea… - el neerlandés intentó hacer reconsiderar su propuesta, pero éste no hizo caso.

- Sí, mañana a las 8 P.M. me gustaría que nos acompañaras a la cena, en el restaurante de la primera clase. – El italiano al oír primera clase, abrió los ojos como muestra de sorpresa, ¿en verdad se mezclaría con esa gente refinada? ¿Él, que ni siquiera debería estar en ese barco?

Decidió intentar. – No sé si sea correcto, pero… - se hizo el difícil e hizo que lo consideraba. – Creo que aceptaré la invitación… Señor… Fernández… - dijo con un gesto pícaro, propio de la tercera clase, a la cual pertenecía.

El español sonrió y asintió con la mirada, agradeciendo que aceptara la invitación. En cambio, el neerlandés no se veía muy convencido, pero terminó aceptando.

- Bien, señor… - hizo un silencio, indicándole al otro chico que le dijera su nombre.

- Vargas, Lovino Vargas… - dijo el italiano, a sorpresa del español.

- De acuerdo, señor Vargas, entonces, mañana a las 8 P.M. en el restaurante de la primera clase, vaya bien vestido, si no sabe cómo llegar, siempre puede preguntar en los pasillos a la gente correspondiente – tomó de los hombros al español y lo empujó, encaminándolo a la entrada al barco, quien a la vez no dejaba de ver al italiano que se había quedado inmutado en su lugar.

- Hasta mañana. – dijo el neerlandés que se alejaba con el español.

El italiano al ver que ambos desaparecían, no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito. - ¡Eso es!... ¡Gané 100 dólares, y ahora mañana comeré como Dios manda… eso se los tengo que contar a mis hermanos!... – y con euforia se alejó de ahí.

Mientras que el español, para su sorpresa, sabía ya el nombre de la persona que lo había cautivado, contrario a como pensó que sería su encuentro, actuó de lo más normal posible, pero por dentro, estaba ansioso por preguntarle tantas cosas, es verdad que la manera en la que se conocieron no fue la mejor, pero, podría pensar en remediarlo.

Ahora ya sabía su nombre, sabía que se entrometería en sus pensamientos.

Y no lo dejarían pensar.

* * *

Listo el 5to capítulo, el título no fue el mejor, pero, intenten asociarlo con el capítulo xD... espero les haya gustado ^^

Agradezco a todos sus bellos reviews, me hacen muy feliz...

¿Reviews? 83


	6. A life so changed

Aquí el 5to capítulo, ash… iba a subir otra historia que tenía preparada, pero, no me deja subir mi otra historia, así que intentaré seguirle el ritmo a esta! xD…

Bien, espero no me salga porquería, en este capítulo, ¡Lovi y Toño se encuentran al fin! ¿En qué terminarán? 3… Okei, no xD…

Disfruten :3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, tampoco Titanic, hablando de la película.

* * *

_**Thursday, **__**April 11th 1912. Chapter 6: **__**A life so changed.**_

- ¡Feliciano! – llamó el joven italiano a su hermano quien se encontraba acostado en su cama tarareando algo extraño.

- Ve… ve… ¿qué pasa fratello? – se levantó al escuchar que su hermano le hablaba.

- Sí Lovino, eres demasiado ruidoso. – decía en tono retador el más pequeño de los tres, devolviéndole una mirada al mayor con cara de "no me mires así".

- ¿No tendrás alguna ropa decente que me puedas prestar? Ya sabes, la cena esa es en 1 hora y hasta yo sé… - se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo. – Que no debo ir vestido así. – puso una mueca de disguste, y el italiano se quedó pensando.

- Mmm… ¡Ah, ya sé! – exclamó después. – Sé de alguien que quizás pudiera prestarte algo… - canturreó ante la duda del mayor, y del más pequeño, ¿por qué no?

Los tres italianos caminaban por varios pasillos, que al parecer eran camarotes, Lovino y Cassiano se preguntaban dónde podrían estar, nunca habían estado por ahí, de hecho, ellos ya llevaban perdidos desde hace bastante rato.

- Ah, Feliciano, a dónde se supone que… - el italiano de en medio se detuvo frente una puerta que indicaba solamente un…

- ¡Camarote de rico! – exclamaron los dos italianos atónitos y dispuestos a huir de ahí, pero la puerta del camarote fue abierta enseguida.

- ¡Ludwig! – dijo feliz el italiano abrazando al alemán que se asomó del camarote para recibirlo.

- Hola Feliciano – saludó seriamente el rubio alto, pero mostrando algo de serenidad en su voz, cosa que asustó a los otros dos italianos.

- Lud, Lud, mira… te vengo a pedir un favor… - le dijo animoso, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que el alemán miraba de reojo a los chicos temblorosos del fondo.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al más bajo, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

- Ah, pues, es que mi hermano Lovino… – lo apunta – Tiene hoy una cena con los de la primera clase, pero no tiene ropa que pueda usar… - el italiano torció un poco la boca, mostrando tristeza, a reacción del alemán y a sorpresa de los italianos, quienes sólo miraban con extrañeza y un poco de temor debido al rostro intimidante del alemán.

El alemán gruñó y miró a Feliciano. Hizo un ademán, y se apartó de la puerta, invitando a los otros dos a pasar.

- Pasen, quizás tenga algo que les pueda servir. – dijo mirando al italiano de en medio, y luego redirigir su mirada hacia el italiano mayor, y por ende, el más nervioso.

Revisó un baúl grande que tenía junto a su armario, tardó un poco, dejando en la espera al trío italiano.

- Feliciano… - le susurró Lovino al menor. - ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

- Claro que lo es… - le dijo mirándolo de reojo y viendo de nuevo al alemán, que al parecer ya había encontrado algo. – Si no era él quien te ayudara, nadie lo habría hecho. – sonríe y Lovino frunce el ceño.

- Feliciano, aquí tengo algo, pero debe probárselo. – Ludwig le enseñó el traje a Feliciano, y tras asentir como consentimiento, se dirigió al italiano que parecía estar nervioso.

- Pruébatelo, es lo más pequeño que tengo, más bien, es de mi hermano, te debe servir. – el italiano asintió en silencio, tomó el traje y fue a probárselo.

Después de unos minutos, éste salió del baño del camarote y les enseñó a los demás cómo lucía con el traje.

- Woooh, fratello, te ves muy guapo así, vee… - exclamó emocionado el italiano de en medio, mientras que el alemán sólo lo miraba seriamente.

- Así es hermanito, quién diría que hasta tú puedes parecer de la primera clase… - Cassiano rió.

- Cállate – se miró en el espejo, y reacomodaba el traje, viendo cómo le quedaba en todos los ángulos posibles.

Hubo un silencio en los presentes, que segundos después rompió el alemán.

- Bien, con esto comprobamos que te queda bien. – le dio una palmada en la espalda y los guió a todos a la puerta.

- No hay necesidad de que lo regreses, en realidad, fue pura suerte que haya estado eso ahí, mi hermano ya ni se acuerda de que tiene ese traje. – le dijo seriamente, el italiano tan solo asintió.

- Grazie… - agradeció después y empezó a alejarse, seguido por Cassiano.

En cambio, Feliciano se quedó en la puerta frente a Ludwig.

- ¡Vee, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Lud! – exclamó feliz el italiano, lo cual provocó que el alemán más alto se sonrojara levemente.

- No sé qué hubiéramos hecho de no ser por ti. – mira sonriente al alemán, sin percatarse del sonrojo de éste.

- En fin, me voy, ci vediamo!... – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí, dejando a un atolondrado alemán con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Entonces, nos encontramos con los tres italianos corriendo por los pasillos, un Lovino peinándose y respirando agitadamente por todo el esfuerzo que ya hizo al correr.

- Fratelli, nos separamos aquí, no hagan tonterías, intentaré volver temprano. – se empezó a alejar por otro lado. - ¡Deséenme suerte bastardos! – y con esta frase desapareció.

Un español esperaba en las escaleras del vestíbulo de la primera clase, miraba constantemente el reloj de ángel mostrando ansiedad porque el italiano apareciera.

- Vamos… sé que vendrás… - decía para darse confianza, pero que al final tomó como invocación porque vio al italiano acercarse un tanto precipitado.

- Hola, pensé que no llegarías… - dijo el español intentando no mostrar su emoción por que su adorado italiano apareciera.

El italiano recobraba la respiración, volviéndola normal.

- Ya ves que vine… - sacude su traje y lo saluda.

El español, le echó un vistazo a su invitado de honor en esa cena, se veía muy bien, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y darse cuenta de que se veía excepcionalmente guapo.

- Te ves muy bien L-Lo… - el italiano torció la boca y le respondió.

- Lovino Vargas, recuérdalo ¿sí? – Y por supuesto que lo recordaría. - Ahora, me dices tu nombre, que no quiero referirme a ti como señor durante la cena… - el español reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza.

- A-antonio Fernández, pero, llámame Antonio, no digas nada de señor ni nada de eso… - sonrió nerviosamente.

- Tranquilo, no planeaba llamarte señor… - frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos pensativo el italiano.

- Y bien, ¿qué esperamos aquí? Cuando llegué parecía que tienes prisa. – dijo el italiano alzando una ceja, mirando al español atolondrado.

- Ah, s-sí, es verdad… ven, es por aquí. – hizo un ademán para indicarle al italiano el camino que debía seguir.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, topándose con gente de la primera clase, vestidas elegantemente.

- Bien Lovino, para que no te desubiques y puedas mezclarte fácilmente, te diré nombres de personas y te diré qué hace cada quién, por si te llegan a preguntar. – El italiano miró extrañado al español, pero escuchó.

- Mira, ese hombre que vez ahí… - apuntó a un hombre que tenía el cabello castaño, largo y tenía apariencia de ser asiático. – Él es dueño de una importante empresa china de medicamentos y herbolaria medicinal, repartiendo mercancía en todo el mundo y por ende, gana muchísimo dinero, su nombre es Yao Wang. – el italiano asentía a cada palabra que le decía. – Y mira, ese otro asiático que se le acercó es su socio, sólo que se encarga de las ventas en Japón, su nombre es Kiku Honda.

Siguieron su recorrido, el español le decía más nombres y de qué se encargaba cada persona.

- Él es Sir Arthur Kirkland, tiene una industria de radio, pero últimamente anda decayendo, así que anda perdiendo ganancias y está a punto de quedar en la quiebra. – el italiano lo mira fijamente.

- Sí que tiene unas cejas grandes… - se fijó de las cejas pobladas del inglés. El español rió.

- No lo vayas a comentar, que el Sir tiene muy mal temperamento.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse finalmente con la mesa donde estaban reunidos todos para la cena.

- ¡Hey, Antonio! Tardaste demasiado, te dimos por muerto o que te habías escapado. – exclamó el albino, para luego fijarse en su peculiar acompañante.

- Oh vaya, no tengo el gusto de conocerte. – se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él. – Soy Gilbert Weillschmidt, un gusto… ¿y tú eres? – El albino estiró una mano, para saludarle.

El italiano dudó un momento. Miró de reojo al español, y éste asintió para indicarle que le saludara.

- Un gusto, soy Lovino Vargas. – El albino agitó su mano y se le quedó mirando.

- Mmm, no te habíamos visto por aquí ni hemos escuchado tu nombre… ¿qué empresa diriges? – el italiano se estremeció, no sabía cómo mentirle. Entonces el español intervino.

- Ah, Gilbert, es sencillo, él dirige una empresa de fotografía, es muy buen fotógrafo, aunque él admite que sólo lo ve como un pasatiempo más que como un negocio. – El español sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al otro chico, quien solamente suspiró aliviado.

- Oh, ya veo… interesante Lovino, kesese… - el albino rió y regresó a su asiento.

El español y el italiano se sentaron también, y entonces fue que inició una plática en la cual el italiano estaba más que perdido. Se le podía ver mirando a todos lados buscando una señal que le indicara en qué situación se encontraba y qué debía hacer.

Toda la cena se sostuvo en base de economía, finanzas y negocios, cosa que al español ya tenía muy aburrido y que al italiano muy confundido.

- Ah, Señor Vargas… - la chica belga, prometida del español se dirigió al italiano, captando la atención de éste.

- D-dígame… - el italiano le respondió, y la belga le sonrió. – De su empresa jamás había oído, ¿dónde es que tiene abarcamiento, exportación, tratados y demás?... – la belga sonrió desafiante, no confiaba para nada en ese italiano, más por lo que le había comentado su hermano.

- Ah, pues… - respiró y tragó saliva, tendría que decir algo que realmente le convenciera.

- Mi empresa es muy pequeña y exclusiva, y por serlo así muy pocos la conocen, pero por la calidad de mi trabajo es que puedo ganar dinero. – dijo intentando sonar serio, la belga lo miraba a los ojos, hasta que después rió.

- Ah, ya veo, entonces, qué suerte tienes, me alegra que empresa sea exitosa de ese modo – la belga entonces dejó de dirigirse a él y platicó con la persona que estaba al lado de ella.

- Bien hecho Lovino – el español que estaba a su lado le susurró y el italiano asintió con confianza.

La cena pasó sin más, hasta el final que unos hombres se levantaron de la mesa.

- Ey, Vargas… ¿quieres ir a fumar con nosotros? No sería buena idea que le dejemos a usted solo con las damas – el albino rió, pero al fin y al cabo el italiano terminó negándose.

- Gracias, pero no, me tengo que retirar… - le lanzó una mirada al español quien lo miró dudoso.

Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes despedirse.

- Fue un placer cenar con ustedes, espero algún día poder repetirlo. – se despidió y caminó junto al español, despidiéndose de un apretón de manos, dejándole una nota.

El español agarró el trocito de papel y lo abrió disimuladamente para leer su contenido.

"Esta cena es una idiotez, si quieres realmente divertirte como se debe, veme frente al reloj" pudo leer, el español sintió un piquete en su corazón.

_- ¿Una segunda cita? –_ pensó ilusionado.

* * *

Okei, este me quedó muy largo, lo dejo hasta aquí y escribiré pronto el siguiente, espero les haya gustado...

¡Ya saben qué sigue!... Espérenlo con ansias x3

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, favs y alertas! Me hacen muy feliz!

Me dejan un review? :'D...


	7. Unable to stay, unwilling to leave

NO MEREZCO PERDÓN DE DIOS.

Ni de Alá, ni de Odín ni de Quetzalcóatl ;_; es una tiranía 5 meses de espera, hasta yo me desesperaría, LO SIENTO MUCHO… pero este capítulo en especial me dio muchos problemas, no me gustaba cómo me quedaba y no quería darles a leer algo aburrido, me entró miedo si les soy sincera…

Pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta y procuraré utilizar la escritura como método de escape del estrés de la universidad, sí, esta niña acaba de entrar a la Uni y ya está estresada.

En fin, espero puedan perdonarme y ojalá les guste este capítulo, trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, ya tengo adelantado el siguiente, comenzará ya lo "importante" del asunto, si me entienden *guiño guiño*

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia de Hidekaz Himaruya no me pertenece, Titanic de James Cameron tampoco.

* * *

_**Friday, 12nd 1912. Chapter 7: Unable to stay, unwilling to leave.**_

El italiano se encontraba en el reloj del vestíbulo de la primera clase, no sabía porqué se encontraba esperando al español.

—Necesita algo de diversión, si eso es lo que hace todos los días… pobre de él. —se excusó haciendo un chasquido y poniendo rostro de indiferencia.

Pasaban los minutos, y empezaba a desesperarse. Suspiró.

—Quizás no vaya a venir. —estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó unos pasos presurosos acercarse. Se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al español corriendo hacia él, con la respiración notablemente agitada.

Ya frente a él, se dio un respiro y se levantó sonriendo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por haber corrido tanto.

El italiano mostró su cara de fastidio, de igual forma sonrojado por verlo así.

—¿Eres idiota? Corrías como si te estuviera persiguiendo un monstruo marino o algo así. —se cruzó de brazos, y el español se estiró.

—Quién sabe, estamos en medio del océano atlántico, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. —el español le guiñó el ojo ante el asombro-vergüenza del italiano. —¿Qué te pasa…?

Después de una charla sin sentido, el italiano aprovechó al español que se había callado para explicarle lo que la nota quería decir.

—Mira… para ser sincero, esa cena estuvo muy rica, pero, diablos, qué aburrido. Si eso haces todos los días, qué pena por ti. —bufó el italiano y comenzó a caminar.

El español se quedó ahí dudoso, mirando la espalda del italiano. Este al darse cuenta que el español no le seguía, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el español atontado.

—Oye… ¿qué esperas? —se acercó y lo tomó por la muñeca. —Yo te llevaré a una verdadera fiesta —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Una fiesta? —el español alcanzó a preguntar, y el italiano por su parte se dedicó a seguir sonriendo y a mirar de reojo el pasillo que tenía detrás.

—Una verdadera fiesta, como nos divertimos los de la tercera clase.

El español estaba entre un montón de gente, vestían ropas holgadas, algunos overoles, pantalones gruesos, las mujeres vestidos, delantales, pañoletas, sombreros, boinas. Había personas bailando en parejas, en grupos, otros bebían, otros apostaban, reían, platicaban, sin preocupaciones.

La tercera clase.

Lovino se veía muy feliz y entusiasmado con esa fiesta, el español lo sabía, esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no expresaba otro sentimiento más que el de la felicidad y el regocijo.

—Aquí estamos Antonio. Esto sí es diversión. —el italiano buscó con la mirada a sus hermanos, quienes dio por seguro estarían ahí.

Los otros italianos se encontraban en una mesa, uno con una cerveza y el otro solamente observando. El hermano de en medio vio a Lovino y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

—¡Fratellooooo! —gritó Feliciano, levantando su vaso de cerveza indicándole el lugar. El italiano jaló de la muñeca al español para llevarlo al lugar de sus hermanos.

—Eh, Lovino… ¿quién es él? —preguntó Cassiano, viendo al castaño más alto con rostro de indiferencia, como si le estudiara con la mirada.

—Ah… él es Antonio —lo jaló haciendo que dé un paso adelante, y con un gesto le indicó que se presentara. —Ah… sí, m-mi nombre es Antonio, es un gusto… ¿gusto? —los italianos lo miraban confundidos, uno alzando una ceja mostrando desaprobación y el otro curioso.

—Antonio… Antonio… —Feliciano repetía su nombre sin dejar de mirarle. —¡Yaaay! ¡Bienvenido! Nunca te habíamos visto por aquí, espero que te diviertas, ve… —exclamó el italiano, ante la mirada confusa de Antonio y un suspiro por parte de Lovino.

Fue entonces que se otros en esa misma mesa, dieron un golpe a la madera para captar la atención del español.

—Jeje, no te habíamos visto por aquí muchacho. —exclamó un tipo con barba, de piel oscura y con un cigarrillo entre los dientes. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Antonio… A-Antonio Fernández. —prosiguió a presentarse. El grandulón se le quedó mirando.

—¿Y… por qué no te hemos visto por aquí? —el español tragó saliva, y fue entonces que iba a decir "Porque soy de la primera clase" pero entonces Lovino interrumpió.

—Porque es un completo idiota que se quedaba en su camarote y se la pensaba pasar de antisocial todo el viaje —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, realmente disfrutaba degradar a la gente, pero, esta vez era por protección al español.

El grandulón miró dudoso y al final asintió, dándole la razón al italiano.

—Te creeré Vargas. —miró al español. —Bienvenido por estos lares, Fernández —dio la bienvenida y se sentó para regresar a lo que hacía con el resto de los acompañantes.

La fiesta pasó sin más, era como una especie de show nocturno, había música, tocada por la gente de ahí, bailes en la pista, en parejas, grupos o solitario, más bien era como una fiesta pagana, una fiesta en la que los ricos no quisieran estar.

Pero Antonio parecía mostrar lo contrario.

A pesar de no estar bailando, estaba muy feliz sentado en una caja de madera. Veía al italiano bailar con sus hermanos alegremente, lo veía sonreír, y eso hacía que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Se levantó de ahí y decidió acercarse a bailar con alguien, aunque en ese alguien se podría intercambiar por "Lovino" realmente él quería bailar con ese chico italiano.

Caminaba muy distraído cuando se topó de nuevo con el grandulón pero esta vez chocando con él haciendo que éste por poco tropezara al suelo.

—¿Te crees muy rudo eh, chico? —exclamó el de acento cubano en contra del aturdido español, quien sólo buscaba escapar del lío que al parecer acaba de entrar.

—Realmente no. —contestó lo más sereno posible, ocultando su nerviosismo. —Con permiso.

—¿Así que piensas huir? No te pases de listo. —rió el moreno fortachón mirando el rostro del castaño de quién a sus espaldas se acercaba un italiano preguntándose la situación.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó apenas se acercó al otro dejando atrás a sus dos hermanos menores, más ninguno de los dos le escuchó.

—No le llamaría huir. —dicho esto ladeó al cubano y comenzó a alejarse siendo seguido por un italiano que no terminaba de comprender la situación.

El español caminaba muy rápido esquivando posibles buscapleitos, mientras que el italiano intentaba seguirle el ritmo hasta que al final logró alcanzarle.

—¡Óyeme, no te alejes! —exclamó en el momento que tomó aire después de correr tan rápido, habiéndole jalado la manga al español para que este se detuviera.

Antonio se giró, mirando el ceño fruncido del menor, a la vez que pensaba que se veía muy lindo, obviamente esto no se lo comentó. Aunque fuera un pensamiento fuera de lugar o quizás absurdo, le resultaba interesante ver un ceño fruncido entre tantas caras felices, despreocupadas y divertidas que se encontraban a su alrededor, bailando, bebiendo entre amigos o simplemente conversando.

_Sin preocupaciones… sin juicios… aquí todos son iguales._

Le sorprendía ver cómo todos hablaban entre sí como si se conocieran de hace muchos años y podía apostar que muchos recién se veían las caras esa noche. Por un momento sintió envidia, envidia de esa capacidad de disfrutar como si no hubiera un mañana, de ver a todos con los mismos ojos y evitarse preguntas como ¿Dueños de qué compañía serán? ¿Me beneficiará su amistad? ¿Podré usarlo en mi beneficio?, olvidarse de los prejuicios y las barreras de las clases sociales, vivir sin preocupaciones.

—¿Oye? —escuchó un llamado que lo sacó de su debate interno, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza a la vez que dirigía su mano a su nuca para rascarse. Abrió bien los ojos para ver al remitente de ese llamado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el italiano quien se mostraba ligeramente preocupado. —Pareces ido y… algo triste. —opinó esto último con voz baja, se oía claramente preocupado, pero no le daría el lujo al idiota de la primera clase oírle así.

El español le sonrió, causándole un ligero estremecimiento. El castaño posó su mano en el hombro del más bajo y le miró alegre. —¿Pero qué dices, Lovi? No es momento de estar tristes, ésta es una fiesta ¿no? ¡A divertirnos! —dijo sorpresivamente animado tirando del brazo a un italiano atónito y confundido.

Numerosas escenas se formaron ese día o más bien, noche. Gente bailaba y bebía, gente a las que se les sumaron un español y un italiano quienes bailaban como si acabaran de sacarse la lotería.

Antonio no se perdería esa oportunidad, no lo permitiría. Su corazón latía con fuerza ignorando el que estuvieran tan agitados por el intenso baile sino él lo tomaba como el simple hecho de estar con esa persona que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué es eso que sentía?

_Sentía como si esa noche fuera a ser la última._

—Lovi, vayamos a más fiestas como ésta.

* * *

Bien, llegamos al final, no me siento bien con éste capítulo pero trataré que el siguiente esté mejor, incluso tengo pensado poner spin/offs si es que se llaman así sobre momentos de otros personajes que aparecen en la historia, como lo son el Bad Touch Trio... o los hermanos Vargas, incluso algo de la relación Ludwig y Feliciano que aún no sé si se llegará a concretar, eso lo dejaremos a futuro~

En fin... si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría que tome en cuenta, hágamenla saber por aquí en review o en mensaje privado, contestaré todos sus mensajes.

Ahora sí ¿review? Se vale insultarme (?)


	8. An ocean of memories

Aquí el capítulo 8, fíjense de las fechas y así nos acercaremos más al final (:... en fin, esta es una recompensa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ojalá les guste mucho (:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni Titanic no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Mientras más pasan las horas…_

_Mientras más me pongo a pensar…_

_Más temor siento._

_Tengo miedo de casarme…_

_Estando enamorado de alguien más._

_**Saturday, 13rd 1912. Chapter 8: An ocean of memories.**_

—¡Antonio! —la joven rubia proveniente de Bélgica avanzaba hacia el español, agarrando la parte delantera de su vestido para evitar tropezar con él.

—¿Emma? —el aludido se giró rápidamente al identificar la voz de la jovencita de ojos esmeralda. La miró acercarse sonriente, se preguntaba qué es lo que pudiera querer, usualmente no se acercaba a charlar con él en un lugar que no sea una de las cenas de planeación.

—Buenos días Antonio. —contestó la muchacha jadeando un poco por tanto esfuerzo que recién hizo al correr de esa manera.

Un momento estuvo respirando apoyándose en sus rodillas para después levantarse bien erguida y mirar seria al español, quien no despegaba sus ojos de la chica. —Mi hermano te busca.

—¿Eh? —alcanzó a exclamar al escuchar aquella noticia. Arqueó levemente una ceja mostrándose dudoso ante la petición de la joven belga quien sería su futura esposa al terminar este viaje.

A partir de esa confirmación, el español comenzó a formularse varias preguntas, todas iban en torno al propósito de aquel neerlandés frívolo y malicioso. ¿Para qué lo quería? Esa era la pregunta más sobresaliente y para colmo de Antonio, no podía formularse tan siquiera una posible respuesta a su cuestión.

—Gracias Emma. —contestó algo serio haciendo choque con la mirada esmeralda de la chica, miradas de dos personas que recién acababan de entablar una conversación.

Y pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.

* * *

—Buenos días Antonio. —saludó el neerlandés levantándose de la mesa, rodeándola y caminando en dirección al español.

—Buenos días Wil… —no supo ni cómo pasó, pero su saludo fue cortado tan rápidamente debido a un puñetazo que el rubio recién le había propiciado, haciendo que por la fuerza retrocediera dando un paso en falso y terminando en el suelo de un sentón.

—¡¿Pe… Pero qué haces? —exclamó el español en el suelo, limpiándose la sangre inexistente de su labio con el antebrazo, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba en dirección al neerlandés quien le miraba por lo alto de manera desafiante.

—Mira bien, la noche de la cena con la señorita dijiste que te irías a tu habitación. —se agachó. —Tú y yo sabemos que no es así. —el español arqueó las cejas, no encontraba sentido a todo lo que el neerlandés decía. Debía aceptar que el rubio estaba enojado, parecía enojado, hoy más que lo normal.

—No te entiendo Wilhelm, no comprendo para nada de qué me hablas.

—No me mires así, y no hagas el que no sabes, no intentes hacerte pasar de listo y escapar de mi her… de tu prometida. —clarísimo, el neerlandés estaba preocupado por su hermana, pero aún así no sabía muy bien el porqué de su preocupación. —Esto no es un juego. —se agachó y jaló del cuello de la camisa al castaño aturdido. —Deja de ver a ese italiano de la tercera clase, Emma sospechó de tu mentira la noche de ayer. —dijo decidido, penetrándole con la mirada de sus intensos verdes chocando con los también verdes del español.

Se arregló la camisa apenas el rubio le soltó dándole un empujón y alejándose posteriormente en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. No pudo evitar sentir alivio al ver cómo este se alejaba poco a poco hasta que finalmente desapareció detrás de la puerta dándole un leve azote.

Se palmeó suavemente la frente, bajando lentamente su mano por su rostro y apenas recorrió su rostro con la palma miró al suelo pensando y meditando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué deje de ver a Lovi, eh? —se dijo a sí mismo seguro de que nadie le escucharía. Al pronunciar ese nombre, su corazón comenzó a latir, tanto que juraba poder escucharlo claramente, como si éste quisiera decirle algo.

Suspiró largamente, mostrando una mueca de dolor, después de pensar en lo anteriormente dicho por el neerlandés.

—Imposible…

* * *

—Oye, ese es un muy buen trabajo, muy bonito. —canturreó un español asomándose por la espalda de un italiano, que se encontraba sentado al borde del barco y dibujando la escena del mar en el horizonte aprovechando la puesta de sol.

Claro, como estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo no se había percatado de que alguien se acercaba o quizás, le estaban observando desde hace mucho. Se sobresaltó cuando esa voz lo sacó de concentración, girándose violentamente para encontrarse a esos ojos verdes que, para desgracia del italiano, recordaba y conocía muy bien.

—¡N-No me asustes así, idiota! —le exclamó después de haber dejado escapar un leve grito de sorpresa, reincorporándose inmediatamente sujetando su cuaderno de dibujo y recuperando el lápiz que casi caía al mar.

Antonio rió divertido, realmente no le molestaba que el menor le insulte ya que ponía una cara de molestia bastante adorable para gusto del español, quien se limitaba a mirarle sonriente.

Eran esos momentos en que se ponía a pensar porqué de entre tanta gente había divisado al italiano, porqué había girado su rostro hacia ese lugar en el que se encontraba Lovino y más aún, nunca supo porqué le traería tantos problemas, porqué tenía que aparecer en su vida si ya estaba comprometido.

Entonces recordó la conversación que recién tuvo con el neerlandés, evidentemente le valían sus amenazas y aunque de esa forma ponía en peligro la vida del italiano; pero había algo que no le permitía alejarse de él, dejar de verlo, aunque haya sido por tan sólo dos días que apenas le haya dirigido la palabra, quizás un día más, pero aún así…

_Había algo que no podía comprender…_

—Dibujas muy bien. —le dijo de nuevo en un tono más cálido, mirando perdidamente el trozo de papel con trazos de carboncillo, dándole forma a lo que parecían ser olas.

—¿Qué? No, esto está horrible. —contestó el italiano. Jamás había tenido talento para el dibujo, el arte en general, más nunca se rendía en seguir dibujando y sentía que ese paisaje que tenía frente a él, un océano de memorias, debía ser plasmado para siempre, a pesar de que con su técnica poco avanzada para el dibujo no llegue a formarlo como tal…

Pero Antonio veía el paisaje más hermoso de todos.

—Pero qué dices… —se sentó a su lado y sintió un impulso de abrazarle, pero se resistió y limitó a colocar su mano en el hombro del otro mientras veía el mar tan lejano pero a la vez tan cercano. —No había visto mayor obra de arte… —contestó, causándole un sonrojo al italiano.

Y otra vez esa sensación, ¿por qué esas simplezas por parte del español le hacían reaccionar así? —_No me vaya a estar volviendo marica_… —pensó mientras intentaba despejar su mente y formular una respuesta coherente y nada sospechosa. Al momento que abrió la boca para hablar, el español se le adelantó.

—Yo también dibujo, es un pasatiempo que tengo algo olvidado, pero me agrada. —decía con su típica sonrisa. —Creo que he encontrado un rival. —le dijo mientras miraba esos ojos verdes, culpables de que Antonio quedara inmerso en el italiano, perdido en sus facciones, en su todo, aún sin saber nada de él, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Y podrían tener una vida para conocerse…

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar el español, captando la mirada y atención del italiano quien aún estaba parcialmente sonrojado. —Hay algo que me gustaría retratar...

* * *

—Feliciano… —llamó aquel hombre grande y fornido pero que mostraba un gran nerviosismo al pronunciar aquel nombre.

—¿Ve? —contestó el italiano, girándose para mirar al alemán. —¿Qué sucede? —miraba con su típico rostro de que nada le importaba y que todo era feliz.

Sintió un golpeteo en su interior cuando el castaño del extraño rulo le contestó. Pasó una mano por su cabello hacia atrás como para peinárselo a pesar de que ya estaba suficientemente peinado.

El alemán estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo o más bien decirlo ahora o nunca, quizás no haya oportunidad en un futuro…

_¿__Acaso existirá un futuro?_

—Feliciano. —inició inhalando aire y posteriormente exhalándolo. —Creo… que comienzo a sentir algo.

El italiano sorpresivamente abrió los ojos, tenía la mirada atónita, como si hubiera visto algo inverosímil, pero cambió enseguida al captar esas palabras esbozando una gran gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrando un leve e inocente sonrojo en las mejillas sorprendentemente, igual al del alemán.

—Ve ¿tú también?

* * *

En la cubierta del barco caminaba un grupo de personas notoriamente de la primera clase, entre ellas iba el joven español Antonio, acompañado de su prometida Emma y una persona más que no vale la pena mencionarse. Era el día en que el arquitecto y supervisor del barco les daba un completo recorrido y guía del trasatlántico. Habían recorrido las maquinarias, los motores, la cabina del capitán por fuera puesto que no era muy prudente entrar e interrumpirle. También pasaron por los pasillos de la tercera y segunda clase, nada en especial comparados con la sección de la primera clase, a donde pertenecían Antonio y Emma, pero… la tercera clase tenía algo en especial: Ahí se encontraba Lovino.

—Señor Honda, usted ha creado una obra maestra de la ingeniería, la primera vez que vi este barco pensé que era algo espectacular y fuera de lo común. —exclamó el español mientras recorrían todo el largo de la cubierta, dirigiéndole la palabra al encargado de hacer al Titanic posible, el japonés Kiku Honda.

—Ah, muchas gracias, pero esto no solo fue obra mía, sino de muchas manos que pusieron de su parte para lograrlo. —contestó sereno el japonés aceptando el cumplido del español.

Sonriente ante la respuesta del japonés, ahora sí aprovechó a comentar algo que no le parecía desde el principio del recorrido, al haberles comentado algunas características del barco.

—Me he estado preguntando algo… —captó la atención tanto del japonés como el de la belga. —¿Para cuántas personas tiene capacidad los botes salvavidas?

El japonés abrió los ojos y miró posteriormente al suelo de manera seria. Esperó un rato para contestarle. —Para mil doscientas setenta y ocho personas. —contestó.

El español se dio un leve impulso hacia atrás sorprendido por la respuesta del arquitecto. —¿Tan sólo para esas? En el barco habemos más de dos mil doscientas personas… ¿y si llegara a suceder algo?

—Antonio… —interrumpió por lo bajo la belga, tirando suavemente de su manga notoriamente preocupada por el castaño.

—Eso no va a suceder. —contestó rápidamente el japonés haciendo que le devolvieran ambas miradas. —Este barco es inhundible. —la voz del japonés sonaba decidida y seria, suficiente para hacer creer a los más escépticos, más aún así el español seguía algo dudoso.

El trayecto continuó después de ese pequeño percance. La pareja escuchaba las explicaciones del japonés; mientras el español miraba hacia el mar como hacia adelante y hacia abajo, en la cubierta de la tercera clase.

¿Con qué motivo siempre miraba hacia ahí? Arqueó levemente las cejas, preocupado y pensando acerca de lo sucedido esta mañana con Wilhelm, sus palabras le habían dejado pensando.

Y fue entonces que se percató de algo, o más bien, de alguien en la cubierta inferior. Corrió pocos pasos hacia el barandal y se asomó para fijarse que efectivamente era de quien pensaba que se trataba.

El japonés y la belga se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que el español no les seguía. —Antonio ¿pasa al…?

—¡Necesito irme, continúen el recorrido! —dijo antes de echarse a correr, dejando a una Emma preocupada y un japonés confundido.

* * *

Y listo el capítulo de esta semana, espero les agrade c: ya saben, si se les ocurre algo que quisieran que considere para el fic, tengan la libertad de decírmelo, no muerdo(?) (: igual si quieren alguna escena que no haya considerado de la película pueden decirme.

Tengo pensado una manera de agregar otros personajes, pero se haría relleno ¿les gustaría?

Chao (:

¿Review?


	9. A promise kept

Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar que este capítulo es más que nada relleno, es un punto de vista de Cassiano y una escena de Ludwig y Feli que sé que quieren leer acerca de ello(¿?) o bueno, eso espero xD. Se mencionará la aparición de unos personajes y datos acerca de otros, por si querían saber de Arthur Kirkland (¿) Okei, comencemos x3

_**Disclaimer:**_Hetalia y Titanic no me pertenecen.  
_**Nota:**_ La parte de Cassiano estará en primerapersona, así que si leen este tipo de narrador, ya saben quién es.  
_**Nota 2:**_ Si se dan cuenta el capítulo se desarrolla en viernes... ¡y nos habíamos quedado sábado! Tomen este capítulo un flashback, pero con Cassiano y Feliciano como protagonistas~

* * *

_**Friday, 12nd 1912. Chapter 9: A promise kept.**_

Odio cuando mis hermanos se largan y yo me quedo aburridote en el camarote. Bueno de esta forma tengo la libertad de irme por ahí sin tenerlos a ambos sobre mí, hasta puedo coquetear libremente a unas cuantas chicas lindas sin que ellos les echen el ojo.

Hablando de eso, noto a mis hermanos muy extraños… ¡les ocurre cada cosa! Por ejemplo Lovino hoy irá a una cena con ellos en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida a uno de los ricos, recuerdo que me dijo el nombre; Antonio, me parece… ¡sí, es él! Me parece extraño porque normalmente Lovino odia todo, los ricos, los pobres, los medios, todo, y que haya aceptado ir a una cena de esas…

Ahora vamos con Feliciano, él se junta con un hombre que da miedo a simple vista, digo simple vista por su apariencia intimidante… ¡y conocemos que Feliciano es un cobarde! Pero bueno…

Me pregunto qué pasará con ellos.

* * *

Ese día temprano decidí salir a pasear, a mis hermanos no les importaba para nada el hecho de que me fuera. Y bueno, era ridículamente temprano, había poca gente en los pasillos, o quizás todas ya se habían ido hacia cubierta a disfrutar de los rayos del sol, cosa que yo haría en ese momento.

Un gran golpe evitó que continuara mi camino, claro, y quedara en el suelo por lo intenso que estuvo… abrí mis ojos después de exclamar de dolor y sobarme la cabeza, aunque aún me pregunto el motivo del porqué hice eso… total que ni siquiera me golpeé ahí.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!_ —_escuché una voz infantil y a la vez me sentía zangolotear por el sujeto de donde provenía la voz. —¡Ya, ya, no fue nada, tranquilo! —exclamé para que éste se detuviera y le diera a entender de que no fue nada grave, al parecer estaba muy preocupado o quizás era preocupación falsa, quién sabe.

Pude visualizar mejor al niño cuando dejó de agitarme: era un niño de ojos azules, cabello rubio, de obvia baja estatura y… cejas grandes.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad que no fue mi intención! —se disculpaba numerosas veces, mientras que yo nada más me limitaba a escucharle hasta que se le pasara el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Pasaron unos momentos para que el pequeño niño dejara de disculparse, aparentaba unos 12 años, no era mucho menor que yo, pero se veía más infantil.

—Ya, ya… —dije serenamente, estaba decidido a demostrarle que no había sido nada. Me levanté yo solo e incliné mi torso levemente para estar a su altura, claro, también le sonreí como yo solo sabía hacer. Funcionó, el otro se tranquilizó y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Estuvimos así un buen tiempo que de nuevo pensándolo bien, me pregunto porqué no nos dijimos nada; hasta que escuché otra voz que al parecer llamaba hacia nosotros, pero no me llamaban a mí. —¡Peter, Peter! ¿Estás bien? —otro chico corría hacia el que, había descubierto, se llamaba "Peter".

—Sí mamá, ¡a mí no me pasó nada! —contestó recuperando el ánimo… y llamándole "mamá" al otro chico que había corrido hacia allá.

—Sea, ya dije que…

—¡Papá! —el pequeño cejón siguió de largo dejando con la palabra en la boca al otro chico y se dirigió ahora a… a un hombre más grande y con cara temerosa e intimidante. Debo aceptar que me dieron escalofríos cuando sin querer crucé una mirada con la suya de color azul.

El chico rubio más bajo, del cual aún desconocía su nombre, se percató de que yo estaba ahí aún observando toda la escena. Se dirigió a mí con una leve sonrisa.

—Disculpa a Peter, le decimos miles de veces que no corra en los pasillos y es lo primero que hace.

—Descuiden, ya le dije al niño que no pasó nada, incluso creo que el que salió más lastimado fue él. —le respondí esperando que así se le bajara la preocupación que se notaba a millas que sentía.

—Ya veo, de cualquier forma discúlpalo… ¡Peter! —llamó a Peter enseguida y el pequeño atendió a su llamado con cara de perrito regañado, quien igual fue acompañado por el hombre intimidante, acercándose a mí igualmente. El chico de ojos violetas (extraño color, pero debo decir que se veían muy lindos) miró al pequeño rubio. —Promete que no volverás a correr en los pasillos. —era una escena muy graciosa, el más pequeño con los brazos cruzados y el mayor regañándole intentando parecer molesto, me di cuenta enseguida que la pinta de "estricto" no le quedaba para nada.

—… —el pequeño chasqueó los dientes infantilmente, no pude evitar soltar una risita que al parecer no escucharon los adultos, y el menor tampoco.

—Dale Peter. —me animé a hablarle. —Esta vez porque chocaste conmigo no pasó nada, pero después no sabemos con quién puedas chocar. —le dije tratando de sonar convincente y comprobé que así fue cuando poco a poco bajaba sus brazos y arqueaba levemente las cejas, mirando después a su "madre".

—Lo prometo. —dijo algo más calmado, causando una sonrisa al de ojos violáceos e incluso, al mayor de ojos azules.

El rubio se dirigió a mí aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. —Gracias por entender. —asentí, mencionando que no era nada importante. —Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Cassiano. —respondí. —Cassiano Vargas, y antes de cualquier pregunta por mi acento, sí, soy italiano. —respondí enseguida, parecía que el rubio preguntaría algo más.

—Jaja, qué bueno que lo mencionas, de hecho eso te iba a preguntar. —respondió. —Me alegro que no seamos los únicos extranjeros… ¿no, Berwald? —el rubio mencionó otro nombre, el cual lo atribuí al rubio más alto que extrañamente ya no me causaba temor ni intimidaba.

—Ah, mi nombre es Tino. —se presentó. —Yo soy finlandés y él es sueco. —apuntó al de anteojos, quien recién había pasado un brazo por la espalda del chico finlandés, poniendo una mano en su hombro; cosa que me fijé puso algo nervioso al más bajo, e incluso a mí…

* * *

El italiano de en medio caminaba en los pasillos en busca de algo en especial, o más bien, de alguien.

Caminaba como si supiera que ese alguien aparecería en cualquier momento, pero lo que no pensaba era que recorría el nivel de la tercera clase y la persona que quería ver era de la primera clase. Se decepcionó por no verlo rondando por ahí, así que decidió ir a cubierta para ver un poco el cielo y mar.

Cuando no pensó que encontraría al alemán (sí, quería encontrar al alemán), lo encontró; ahí parado como si estuviera esperándole desde hace rato.

—¡Ludwig! —el animoso italiano corrió en dirección al alemán agitando sus brazos casi de manera infantil, haciendo sonrojar al rubio más alto porque quizás y sólo quizás, sentía algo de pena que se le refieran a él de esa manera.

El alemán no contestó nada, más le dirigió una mirada al italiano quien ya se encontraba frente él.

Más que mirada una sonrisa…

—¿Y qué harás cuando llegues a América, Ludwig? ¿Por qué motivo te diriges ahí? —el italiano y el alemán se encontraban sentados en una banca que daba vista al mar y al cielo. Una vista maravillosa, el cielo anaranjado marcando el atardecer y el mar haciendo juego con los colores, simplemente maravilloso.

—Yo… —comenzó el alemán después de procesar su respuesta. Echó un ojo al italiano quien lo veía despreocupadamente y con extremo interés en su posible contestación. —Mi hermano mayor y yo firmaremos un convenio con una compañía en América, en la cual nuestra firma alemana será su principal asociado.

El italiano no comprendía bien qué quería decir "convenio" "firmas" "socios" y demás en el aspecto económico, pero sólo asintió a todo lo que el alemán dijo. —No sabía que tuvieras un hermano mayor, ¡me pregunto si será igual de grande y fuerte que Ludwig!

El alemán arqueó las cejas y se apenó por lo "descriptivo" que podía llegar a ser el italiano. Suspiró. —Eh bueno, algún día de estos te lo presentaré… —sabía que eso era imposible, su hermano odiaba a la plebe e incluso si él se enteraba que hablaba con alguien de la tercera clase, no reaccionaría de la mejor manera.

—¡Wah! ¿En serio? ¡Es una promesa!

—Sí, te lo prometo.

Así ambos hicieron una promesa que Ludwig dudaba en cumplirla.

—A todo esto… —pronunció el alemán mirando al italiano, del cual había captado su mirada. —¿Tú por qué motivo vas a América?

El alemán tomó por sorpresa al italiano; a decir verdad para él y sus hermanos, no tenían motivos en especial para ir a América. Bueno, quizás Feliciano sí tenía.

—Mmm… bueno. —miró hacia el mar, intentando buscar el límite, encontrando la fina línea que lo unía con el cielo y sonrió nostálgicamente. —Nuestro motivo es encontrar un futuro, mis hermanos y yo, vivir estables y felices… huir de lo que alguna vez nosotros llamamos "hogar" y que solo nos funcionó como un… —pensaba buscando la palabra correcta. —¡Ah sí! Como un entrenamiento a la dura vida real. —respondió.

El alemán prestaba total atención a las palabras del castaño con el rulo curioso. Parecía tan serio, totalmente diferente a como hace rato.

Su primera impresión de él fue de alguien despreocupado, holgazán e incluso infantil, pero escuchándolo hablar ahorita con tal seguridad, seriedad e incluso, determinación le hacía cambiar de opinión al respecto.

—En Italia vivimos momentos difíciles. Estuvimos de país en país buscando oportunidades de vida, en que mi hermano mayor tuviera algún trabajo, donde yo fuera útil en algo, en donde mi pequeño hermano pudiera vivir plenamente… pero simplemente no se podía. —suspiró.

—¡Pero ese es nuestro deseo como familia! —exclamó, sorprendiendo al alemán. —Ahora, mi deseo es vivir feliz. —el alemán arqueó una ceja confundido. —Yo ya soy feliz, no me quejo claro, pero quisiera ser feliz de _otra_ manera. —Ludwig notó un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas del otro apenas mencionó esto último; podía darse cuenta de las intenciones que tenía el italiano tras esas palabras, cosa que hizo que su corazón diera un saltito en su interior.

—América para mí será un nuevo comienzo, quiero llegar y… ser muy feliz con mis hermanos y con… —se detuvo antes de seguir su frase y giró su rostro para dirigirlo al alemán.

—Ve~ tengo hambre… —se levantó de la banca. —¡Espero que aún quede algo de almuerzo! —tomó la muñeca de Ludwig con ambas manos y lo jaló para sí. —¡Vamos, vamos!

El alemán se quedó pensando acerca de los deseos del italiano, eran tan inocentes (para él) y tan sencillos.

Se encargaría de cumplir todos sus deseos…

* * *

Ah… otro día estúpido terminado, estuve todo el día fuera y a decir verdad, conocí a unas personas muy interesantes.

Ese chico de sonrisa linda y el otro de rostro intimidador me contaron que ellos se encargaban de cuidar al hermano pequeño de un importante empresario en decadencia… creo que se llamaba Arthur Kirkland o algo así ¡y me comentaron que es igual o más cejón que el niño! Me imagino que tan gracioso ha de ser.

También me comentaron que poco a poco comienzan a ganarse la custodia de Peter, pero que el señor Kirkland no lo sabía, aunque sin saberlo éste lo permitía. El señor Kirkland hacía mal manejo de sus industrias, la cual era según recuerdo una importante productora de tazas de cerámica, y que poco a poco sus ganancias iban bajando conforme salía la competencia… y estaban a uno de la quiebra.

Me parece un acto egoísta por parte de Tino y Berwald el querer quedarse con Peter, pero si éste quería quedarse con ellos pues… no les veo nada de malo.

En fin, ese tipo de asuntos jamás los entendí y no me molestaré en entenderlos.

* * *

El día finalizó para los hermanos Vargas, uno con un nuevo amigo y el otro con una promesa hecha y esperaba mantener, aunque una promesa que probablemente no se cumplirá era lo que más deseaba.

Un deseo inocente, una promesa que quería que fuera cumplida, un choque accidental, motivos aparentes, todo se encontraba correlacionado en aquel barco, todo se entrecruzaba y poco a poco comenzaría a demostrar el verdadero futuro de todos los tripulantes de éste, el barco Titanic.

"Una promesa cumplida"

* * *

¡LISTO! Perdónenme la tardanza, mi cerebro murió y acaba de revivir, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, en los próximos es cuando todo comenzará a tomar forma: Los sentimientos de Antonio, el futuro de Ludwig y Feliciano, la decisión de Lovino...

Y claro... la superviviencia a todas las adversidades prontas a ocurrir.

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Díganmelo por review

Pd; Se me acaba el soundtrack... eso quiere decir ¡ya merito final! Le veo aproximadamente unos 4 o 5 capítulos más...

¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome!


	10. Rose

A 100 años del primer y último viaje del Titanic.

Bueno, de antemano una disculpa por la tardanza… planeaba dejar botado este fic, pero no sería justo para las personas que lo siguen, así que ¡Lo siento! No es mi intención el tardarme tanto, pero si no hay inspiración realmente no se puede nada… y aparte estoy en contra de subir cualquier porquería, no sería justo para ustedes que lo leen.

¿Saben? Es difícil adaptar una historia muy romántica cuando uno de los protagonistas es tsundere (¿?) pero aquí hago mi mayor esfuerzo para traerles algo de calidad, discúlpenme. Muchas gracias.

En este capítulo muchas cosas sucederán. Las epic scenes se verán en breve, ¡disfruten!

Y de nuevo, lamento el retraso, espero que aún sigan con ansias de saber cómo termina.

Notas en itálica es flashback y/o pensamientos.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. La historia de la película Titanic tampoco.

* * *

_**Saturday, 13rd 1912. Chapter 10: Rose.**_

Lovino se había quedado pensativo desde aquél día en que estuvo conversando con el español. No podía creer que simples palabras quedaran adheridas a su mente, que estuvieran revoloteando como palomas alteradas chocando en cada parte de su cerebro, tanto que no lo dejaban concentrarse.

—Ese Antonio… —dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cubierta de los de la tercera clase. Habían muchos más pasajeros caminando, observando el mar, otros durmiendo en un rinconcito que podían encontrar, nada mejor que respirar una brisa marina del océano ártico, aunque esté algo helado. —Es un pervertido.

A pesar de todo, algo palpitaba con fuerza en su interior, ¿era acaso por la "peculiar" confesión que el español le había hecho? Qué va, ¡solamente era su deseo de artista! No sabía porqué le preocupaba tanto. Chasqueó los dientes. —Quisiera ver el rostro de ese idiota cuando le abofeteen al pedir tal atrevimiento. —rió falsamente, mientras recordaba aquella conversación.

—_Quisiera retratar un cuerpo, ¡anatomía humana! Así como Dios lo trajo al mundo. —el español comentó con cierto temblor en la voz, pero a pesar de todo se mostraba bastante decidido. En cambio el italiano se mostraba un tanto arisco con ese tema, con más sinceridad, debía admitir que se sentía un poco avergonzado de tan solo imaginarlo._

—_Eres un pervertido, Antonio. —respondió el italiano aún algo sonrojado, más éste se limitó a mirar el mar y abrazar sus rodillas. El español le miró algo confundido. —¿Qué Lovi? ¡La anatomía humana es lo más hermoso que hay! —dijo el español, bastante orgulloso de su filosofía y punto de vista, mientras que el italiano seguía sin mirarle._

—_Vaya ideas tuyas. —respondió, mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones, dedicándole una mirada de despedida. —Ojalá tengas suerte consiguiendo a una chica que quiera desnudarse frente a ti. —dicho esto se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose del español, buscando ocultar su sonrojo._

_El español le miró atónito, observando el camino que el italiano recorriera al momento de alejarse de él. Ladeó la cabeza y relajó el rostro, mostrando uno de completa serenidad. —Jeje. —rió y se levantó, mirando aún el camino que recorriera el italiano, esta vez, ya se había alejado bastante hasta desaparecer. _

_Agachó la cabeza, sonriente y con los ojos cerrados._

—_¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser una mujer?_

* * *

Lovino sabía que Antonio apenas llegase a Nueva York, éste se casaría con una tal Emma. En uno de sus tantos canturreos acerca de su vida, el español llegó a contarle acerca de su futura boda y, también, su completo desacuerdo sobre la misma.

—Ese español sí será idiota. —se dijo, mientras se encontraba apoyado en los barandales del barco, mirando el océano que el mismo estaba dejando atrás.

Suspiró, estaba tranquilo de cierta forma en ese momento de la tarde. —Hay muchas otras opciones para Antonio… ¿por qué casarse por obligación? —de pronto, comenzó a demostrar un atisbo de preocupación por el otro, a pesar de que no le caía bien, la situación en la que se encontraba era algo que a cualquiera no le gustaría vivir… ¿por qué alguien tan alegre como Antonio tendría que vivir infeliz el resto de su vida?

Se reprendió por estar pensando esas cosas. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para "despejar" esos pensamientos y, a la vez, desaparecer ese sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro. —¡Bah! ¿A mí qué me debe importar? Después de todo… —esas palabras no sonaban para nada sinceras, nuevamente el italiano se reprendió.

Encontró una pequeña chispa en el fondo del mar.

Unos minutos en silencio bastaron para que el italiano reaccionara. —Por más que deteste a ese bastardo ricachón, ¡no puedo permitir que cometa estupideces! —se dijo muy decidido, alejándose de un empujón del barandal y a punto de dirigirse a sabrá-Dios-dónde pero si encontraba el español, era mucho mejor.

Hablando del rey de Roma… o más bien, de Madrid.

—¡Lovi! —una voz muy conocida captó la atención del italiano, quien enseguida volteó en búsqueda de aquel sonido.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas de paseíto con tu novia? —en ese momento se estaba contradiciendo, quería evitar aquella boda, pero aún así insistía en recordarle al otro lo que debía hacer.

El otro se acercó mucho más hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros del italiano y se agachó para recuperar el aliento.

Lovino se fijó que había estado corriendo velozmente por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, al verlo todo despeinado, desarreglado y notoriamente cansado no pudo pensar otra cosa.

Bueno, ya que estaba aquí era hora de expresarle lo que pensaba acerca de su "relación".

—Idiota, tengo que habla-

—¡Lovino, no quiero casarme! —el italiano fue interrumpido rápidamente, mientras el español había recuperado el aliento y de golpe se levantó para tomar de los hombros al otro.

La cara de confusión de Lovino era bastante notoria, si acaso eso sentía… entonces ¿por qué lo hacía?

—Entonces… ¿acaso no es obvio? ¡No te cases y ya! —contestó secamente. —De eso quería hablar contigo, no es que me caigas bien, pero tampoco se me hace justo que vivas infeliz el resto de tu vida tan solo por una obligación de familia. —los ojos verdes del italiano se cruzaron con los del español, una mirada mostrando determinación y la otra confusión.

El español rompió el silencio. —Pero no es eso nada más Lovi… pretendía casarme porque realmente me daba igual… pensaba que con el tiempo quizás llegaría a amarle, después de todo en toda mi vida nunca me había enamorado. —el italiano, para sorpresa, escuchaba con atención las palabras del otro y no sabía porqué sentía una extraña incomodidad.

—Pensaba que… aparte de cumplir ese capricho familiar, podría hallar en Emma a alguien a quien ame, pero ahora hay alguien quien ya ocupa mi corazón. —los ojos del español se mostraron muy determinados, ese gesto de decisión asustaba al italiano.

De pronto, esa incomodidad se empezó a hacer más apacible.

—¿Qué quieres decir idio…

—Lovi, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi. —ambos rostros mostraban lo que verdaderamente sentían. Lovino estaba bastante sorprendido, incómodo, asustado quizás; mientras que Antonio estaba más que determinado y para temor de Lovino, bastante sincero.

El italiano se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Sé que esto es algo precipitado pero… acepta bajar en Nueva York conmigo! —el español se mostraba bastante desesperado, en verdad no quería casarse con Emma; era buena chica pero, si no había amor sabía que nunca en la vida iba a funcionar.

—¡Q-Qué cosas dices Antonio! —lo apartó de un golpe, más sin embargo no se alejó de ahí y simplemente le veía impresionado. —No puedes cancelar tu boda así como así.

—¿No hace rato me habías dicho que no me casara? —el italiano calló cuando el otro le respondió, se estaba contradiciendo y odiaba el hacerlo.

Agachó la cabeza más que nada para ocultar ese sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, no importándole el dejar a un español un tanto aturdido, pensativo y sobre todo triste.

No se fijó en el momento en que el español desapareció. Alzó su cabeza y éste ya se encontraba muy alejado de ahí. Aprovechó a girarse y volverse a apoyar en el barandal aún mucho más pensativo que antes.

Las olas del mar y la brisa lo ayudarían a darse cuenta de todo lo notorio. Quizás el haber subido a ese barco no fue solo casualidad. Nunca creyó que en su miserable vida llegaría a toparse con alguien como Antonio y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, que se preocupara mucho por él. Detestaba verse tan débil, tan vulnerable como lo estaba siendo en ese momento, pero el sentimiento inquietante que tenía en su interior se iba incrementando cada vez más y más.

—Che palle! —exclamó agachándose más hasta ponerse de cuclillas sujetándose de las barras de metal. Ahora sólo podía ver mar y más mar en toda su inmensidad.

* * *

Esa tarde, los hermanos italianos por primera vez en el viaje estaban juntos en su habitación correspondiente, aunque uno de ellos (Cassiano) estaba dormido.

Feliciano se encontraba muy alegre respecto a algunas cosas que el mayor de los tres desconocía, mientras que él seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido horas más atrás.

El silencio en la habitación era insoportable, por lo que Lovino aprovechó a usar ese tiempo para preguntarle acerca del tema. —Oye bastardo, te ves muy alegre ¿te ganaste un premio o qué? —finalmente optó por preguntarle acerca de la "felicidad" de su hermano.

—¿Eh? —respondió apenas escuchó el llamado del otro. —Ah, es algo así como un premio _fratello_, conocí a alguien especial.

La cara de duda del italiano expresaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Se recargó más en su cama y volvió a preguntar. —¿Alguien especial?

Feliciano asintió enérgicamente y enseguida le miró a los ojos, cruzando sus ambarinos con los verdes del mayor. —Así es, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien especial en este barco… él dijo que la primera vez que me vio se enamoró de mí ¿puedes creerlo?

Lovino sintió una punzada en su interior, pero una punzada dolorosa, solamente una punzada… de algo que no quería aceptar aún.

Sin tan siquiera volver a preguntarle, Feliciano volvió a hablarle acerca de aquella "relación" —Sí, aunque al principio me dio un poco de trabajo aceptarlo, después de todo él es de la clase alta y yo soy de la más baja, ¡pero me dijo que eso no importaba! Mientras nos amemos… creo que es todo lo que bastaba. —el menor perdió su mirada en algún punto de la habitación y después se mostró un tanto preocupado. —_Fratello…_ él me ofreció que nos vayamos juntos apenas lleguemos a Nueva York y… —la cara de angustia del italiano era un tanto notoria, pero el mayor seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Llegó a una conclusión.

—¿Hermanito? —Feliciano notó que el mayor no le respondía ni nada, pero se preocupó aún más al verlo levantarse rápidamente. —Hermanito… ¿qué pasa?

—Tengo algo que hacer. —le respondió completamente determinado. Después del relato de su hermano, quiso creer que había elegido lo correcto y que, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mejor para él y para…

—¡¿A dónde vas? —el menor se levantó de su cama, mirando en dirección a la puerta del camarote, por donde estaba saliendo el italiano.

—¡A terminar unos asuntos, no me sigas que si me entero te va a ir mal! —y con ésta amenaza terminó por desaparecer entre los pasillos de la tercera clase.

* * *

Después de correr agitadamente por casi todo el barco, llegó hasta la proa del mismo. Se detuvo paulatinamente al ver que en la punta del barco, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Antonio, recargado en los barandales, apreciando el mar o al menos eso quería pensar.

El italiano se sonrojó levemente al verlo ahí y de pronto un poco de temor comenzó a apoderarse de él… pero qué rayos.

—_Soy Lovino Vargas y no soy ningún cobarde._ —se auto-animó mentalmente y comenzó a acercarse al español quien al parecer aún no había notado su presencia.

Caminó lo suficiente para que al hablarle lograra oírle.

—Hey… Antonio. —llamó brevemente y para su sorpresa el español le escuchó rápidamente. Éste se giró y miró al italiano quien estaba nada más ahí, de pie.

El italiano tragó hondo y lo miró, bastante sonrojado, pero muy decidido. —Ya lo he decidido. —le dijo, manteniendo sus fuerzas en mirarle a los ojos sin morir de la vergüenza; y todo fue peor cuando el español sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Se estremeció al verlo sonreír, no era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo pero esta vez era por un motivo totalmente diferente. Él comenzó a acercarse a pasos cortos que involuntariamente comenzaron a acelerarse.

Quería decir algo, pero el español se apresuró a callarle con un suave sonidito y manteniendo su sonrisa se atrevió a tomar una de las manos del italiano quien, avergonzadamente, la aceptó.

Estuvieron lo bastante cercanos para poder contemplar mejor las facciones de cada uno. Hubo un silencio muy breve que casi no se notaba, todo gracias al sonido de las olas chocando con el barco, el viento soplando y el latido de sus corazones.

—Cierra los ojos Lovi. —soltó el español, mirándole detenidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Para…

—Sólo ciérralos. —se apresuró a volver a decir el español, antes de que el italiano protestara.

Lovino cerró los ojos aún preguntándose el motivo de aquella petición. Con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado, mantuvo sus párpados unidos esperando a lo que sea que el español fuera a hacer.

Para su sorpresa, el más alto lo fue guiando hacia adelante aún sujetando su mano y ahora de su cintura. —A ver, sube con cuidado a los barandales.

—¿Qué planeas hacer Antonio? —respondió un poco más agresivo el italiano, pero sin embargo éste no abrió los ojos a pesar de estarle reclamando.

—Tú solo hazlo Lovi, pronto lo verás, confía. —el italiano se sonrojó mucho más que antes y obedeció al castaño, levantando uno de sus pies primero y buscando el barandal para luego apoyarse y subir el otro pie.

Antonio hizo lo mismo que el otro, subiéndose también al barandal y sujetando al italiano para evitar que éste se cayera. —Sujétate fuerte. —pidió. —Y ahora…

—¿Ahora? —el italiano se encontraba tan nervioso que no podía con él.

—Ahora di que confías en mí. —el italiano se extrañó demasiado, ¿qué pretendía hacer Antonio? Hasta ahora no tenía nada de sentido al menos para Lovino.

—Donde me sueltes verás que…

—Ay Lovi, no te soltaré, por eso quiero que confíes en mí. —el español rió divertido de la desconfianza inocente del otro, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, al estar con él y que él lo haya aceptado, era algo irreemplazable.

Para suerte del español, el italiano se sentía igual. —Confío en ti, bastardo, pero no me sueltes. —estaba más nervioso por si se llegaba a caer que por lo que sea que quería hacer el italiano.

De nuevo el español volvió a reír y dirigió sus manos a las del menor, sintiendo un choque eléctrico al tocarlas así por primera vez, pudiendo sentir cómo era la piel del italiano en esa parte de su cuerpo que, inconscientemente había comenzado a desear tocar.

—Confía en mí. —de pronto, sujetó suavemente las manos del menor y comenzó a elevarlas, abriendo sus brazos de forma perpendicular a sus costados. —Mantente así. —le indicó y lo soltó para dirigir cuidadosamente sus manos hacia la cintura del otro para mantenerlo firme.

—Abre los ojos. —el italiano finalmente los abrió, ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar de no ver absolutamente nada. Ahora sólo veía el mar al atardecer, el cielo anaranjado al fondo y el mar del mismo color, tal cual siempre lo había visto y había deseado admirar, pero ahora con Antonio a su lado, era algo que le costaba admitir que le causaba mayor felicidad.

—¿No sientes que estás volando Lovi? —le dijo con voz suave, asomando su rostro por encima del hombro del más bajo, pero aún así no podía ver bien el rostro que el otro pudiera tener en ese momento.

Cualquiera pensaría que Lovino diría que era una tontería cursi y pediría por bajarse, pero sin embargo en ese momento no fue así.

—Sorprendentemente… quizás sí siento que vuelo, Antonio. —admitió con el rostro aún más (sí es que no se podía) sonrojado. Aquellas palabras fueron una punzada en el corazón del español, pero no una punzada de dolor, sabía que se había enamorado y solamente lo estaba recordando.

De verdad que sí amaba a Lovino.

Así se mantuvieron un buen rato, lo que aguantara su equilibrio, hasta que el español levantó sus manos y las dirigió nuevamente a las manos contrarias, atreviéndose a entrelazarlas y, para su sorpresa, el otro no mostró oposición.

Aprovechó esa cercanía y comenzó a cantarle una canción. —_Come Josephine in my flying machine*_

Ante esa canción, el italiano agachó muy levemente la cabeza, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, pero no le disgustaba sentirse de esa manera sino totalmente todo lo contrario.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Sintió la cercanía del español aún más e instintivamente volteó su rostro, encontrándose de reojo al mayor quien se había callado y solamente lo miraba. Poco a poco comenzaron a descender sus brazos para colocarlos, a vergüenza de Lovino, en su cintura.

Un momento que inconscientemente ambos habían deseado por bastante tiempo.

El italiano se sintió perder en la mirada verde del español, sus ojos lucían tan parecidos a los suyos y aunque eran del mismo color tenían una esencia totalmente diferente, una esencia que sin saberlo, lo había llegado a enamorar por completo.

De pronto lo que comenzaron a sentir golpeando sus rostros no fue brisa marina, sino sus respiraciones de lo cerca que se encontraban. Ambos poco a poco comenzaron a acortar distancia para culminar finalmente en un beso que ambos habían querido darse, quizás uno más que el otro, pero ambos lo habían deseado.

En ese momento no les importó si alguien los veía, si alguien los juzgaba; las clases sociales habían pasado a último plano y la situación también, todo había pasado a último plano, lo más importante ahí era un amor que comenzaba a nacer y tenían como testigo al ocaso sobre el mar en toda su inmensidad quien aquel 13 de abril de 1912, estuviera contemplando lo que ocurría a bordo de ese enorme barco.

Un amor que nació el 13 de abril de 1912 a bordo del RMS Titanic y que esperaban ambos jóvenes que durara para toda la vida.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, lo hice más largo que el resto para intentar recompensar el tiempo de espera, la verdad lo siento mucho y aún siento que me quedó bastante simple... la verdad deseo que les guste T_T

Ya saben, para comentarios, tomatazos, propuestas de matrimonio(?) o sugerencias están los reviews, de verdad les agradeceré que me envíen uno c: aunque sea cortito, igual si tienen alguna duda o si ven que cometí algún error ortográfico tengan toda la confianza de decirme para que lo corrija inmediatamente, no muerdo c:

Hoy estamos a 11 de abril de 2012, a 100 años de que el Titanic zarpara de Southampton con destino a Nueva York.


	11. The portrait

Bueno, aquí yo apareciéndome después de miles de años x'D... prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer u-u ya ni quien me crea, pero bueno, este capi es medio fastidiosito, ustedes verán porqué :) en fin, espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza, a mí difícilmente me llega la inspiración para escribir algo decente, espero perdonen...

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya y Titanic, la película es de James Cameron.

* * *

_**Saturday 13rd April 1912. Chapter 11: The Portrait**_

La habitación de Antonio no era muy diferente a como Lovino se lo había imaginado: Grande, lujoso, lleno de cosas innecesarias pero que los ricos consideraban necesarios como joyas, cuadros y demás piezas de arte (que seguía sin buscarle utilidad en ese viaje).

Debía destacar el gran decorado en oro que tenía en toda la habitación. El tapizado en especial era algo que le había llamado la atención desde el momento en el que entró, además de que combinaba a la perfección con aquellos muebles elegantes que, con el sueldo que solía ganar en Italia y diversos lugares donde había trabajado y habiendo trabajado hasta la edad que actualmente tenía, jamás hubiera podido pagar.

—Ustedes los ricos sí que llevan la buena vida. —dijo de manera un tanto fastidiada, caminando a los alrededores del amplio camarote perteneciente al español quien simplemente estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaban junto a una pequeña mesita de noche.

El español rió brevemente y seguía con la mirada al italiano que no dejaba de moverse. —¿Eso crees Lovi? Yo pensaría que no. —el italiano se detuvo en seco, girándose posteriormente en dirección al castaño más alto, mostrándose claramente sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres idiota? —le enojó aquello. Dando pasos fuertes se acercó al otro, como si se mostrara listo para reclamarle algo. —¡Nada más mira esto! —extendió sus brazos, abriéndolos de par en par enseñando la habitación que tenía tras él. —¡Esto es enorme! ¡En mi vida y segunda vida juntas lograría obtener una pequeña parte de esta habitación en tierra! ¡Y tú la obtienes en un barco! —frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro quien, miró atónito cada una de las expresiones que el italiano había hecho, desde enojado, inconforme y sorprendido.

—Bueno bueno, es verdad que estas habitaciones no son económicas, pero… —el italiano seguía mirando al castaño mayor, quien éste puso un rostro leve de preocupación. —Pero eso es sólo apariencia Lovi, no te dejes engañar, mira que yo durante toda mi vida te podría jurar que no he sido feliz, a pesar de tenerlo "todo" —acentuó un poco más la última palabra, haciéndola pesada, nostálgica, sarcástica, un sentimiento que el italiano no logró descubrir en ese momento.

El italiano relajó su rostro un poco. Extrañamente no pudo desconfiar de las palabras del español, puesto que cuando lo conoció, a pesar de su sonrisa, lo notaba ciertamente triste.

—Eso no te lo negaré. —se atrevió a hablar, captando la atención del de cabellos ondulados. —Cuando te conocí, a pesar de ser un rico bastardo, podía jurar que eras bastante infeliz. —sin ningún cuide en sus palabras, las pronunció con total sinceridad y el otro, en vez de ofenderse, simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par y posteriormente, sonrió cálidamente, como nunca lo había hecho.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó solamente un par de pasos para llegar lo más cerca que pudo del italiano para rodearlo con sus brazos, en un suave y cálido abrazo.

Aprovechó a acariciar su cabello lacio y tan suave, tal como lo había imaginado desde aquella vez que lo vio el día en que abordaron el barco. ¿Quién pensaría que sólo bastaría el verlo esa vez para lograr enamorarse?

El italiano recibió con sorpresa ese abrazo, estaba muerto en vergüenza y su sonrojo lo decía a gritos, pero por más que quería golpearle y decirle que se apartara de él, simplemente no podía y en cambio, levantó temblorosamente sus brazos para también lograr abrazarle.

Se mantuvieron así por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente el español rompió el silencio, sin romper el abrazo.

—Oye Lovi, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que quería pintar a alguien? —se separó levemente sin sontarlo por completo para poder mirar mejor la expresión ajena. —Aquella vez que me gritaste y seguramente ni me escuchaste. —decía eso con la sonrisa más amplia que podía tener mientras que el otro sólo fruncía el ceño y… no, el sonrojo no desaparecía del todo de su rostro.

Chasqueó los dientes y giró su rostro. —Creo que sí lo recuerdo. —claro que lo recordaba, aunque ya sabía para qué iba esta conversación. —¿Y?

El otro empezó a hacer rostros muy graciosos, parecidos a los de un adolescente que estaba pensando en cómo pedir permiso a su madre de manera convincente. —Pues, pensaba que… ahora que tú y yo, ya sabes… —el otro giró su rostro y lo miró con brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada, evitando mostrarse expectante… cosa que en realidad hacía.

Podía imaginarse lo que quería pedirle y su respuesta es… —¡No! ¿Estás loco? —desvió nuevamente la mirada y segundos después se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al sofá más cercano y echarse ahí, tratando de evitar la mirada y contacto visual.

—¡Vamos Lovi!

—¡No, no y no!

—Vamos Lovi, yo sé que te verás bien. —cuando el español dijo aquello, el italiano no pudo evitar sonrojarse y regresar su mirada hacia él. Hizo un breve puchero, como si de un pequeño niño se tratara.

A pesar de que desviaba la mirada, no podía evitar mirar aunque sea de reojo al español y éste, le miraba muy insistente. Nunca pensó que esa mirada sería tan convincente.

Hizo una lucha mental por unos momentos y posteriormente…

—Maldición… ¡de acuerdo de acuerdo! —el español brincó de alegría apenas escuchó hablar al italiano, pero éstos saltos fueron cortados por el otro. —Pero con una condición… —el español miró atento. El italiano tragó en seco. —Los pantalones no me los quitaré.

—¡Ah, Lovi, pero el chiste es que salgas desnudo! —dijo sin vergüenza alguna aquella frase, haciendo que el sonrojo del italiano se volviera más violento y visible.

—¡Ya te dije cómo, es eso o nada!

—¡Tápate con un cojín! —interrumpió el español.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Con un cojín! Se verá más artístico así Lovi, vamos vamos. —seguía insistente y plantó sobre el otro una mirada suplicante que absolutamente nadie podría negar.

El italiano sabía que estaba en problemas… el rostro del español y su corazón se aliaron para hacerlo decir cosas sin pensar. Suspiró. —Bueno, así será… ¡pero ya no me pidas otra cosa rara, ¿de acuerdo?

El español sonrió y dejándole un beso sobre su frente corrió hacia otra parte del camarote para localizar sus cuadernos de dibujo y carboncillos, que era su especialidad.

Y así fue… el español ya estaba en el lugar que era perfecto para comenzar a hacer aquel retrato, el retrato que debería convertirse en su mayor obra maestra que nunca viera la luz, puesto que en su familia es demasiado de "pobres" el tener esa clase de hobbies, pero a pesar de eso nunca dejó de dibujar.

—¿Lovi? —llamó para saber si el italiano estaba listo.

Éste, lentamente se asomó de otra habitación con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, cubriéndole de ahí hacia abajo, dejándole a sus rodillas asomarse. Trató de ignorar la mirada atónita del español, quien obviamente le miraba con la boca abierta, atónito ante la belleza del italiano y se moría aún más de ganas de retratarlo y volverlo inmortal en aquel dibujo.

El italiano se percató de la mirada sobre él, por lo que pronto se sintió cohibido, ladeó el rostro y se acercó al sillón, para coger un cojín y rápidamente cubrirse con él para soltarse la toalla.

—Hey, idiota no te me quedes viendo así que me volveré a vestir ¿oíste?

—Pero Lovi, si no te veo ¿cómo te voy a retratar?

El italiano desvió nuevamente la mirada y prefirió ignorar aquella pregunta. —Bueno, dime cómo he de ponerme antes de que me arrepienta. —dijo con el rostro colorado y buscando cómo evitar la mirada.

Antonio sonreía como un tonto, literal, al final dejó escapar una risita y le indicó unas cuantas cosas. —Así como estás sentado estás perfecto, sólo recárgate en el respaldo con un brazo.

—¿Cómo? —intentó seguir sus indicaciones, poniendo el brazo en el borde del sillón y de reacción agarró su cabello.

—¡Así así, quédate así Lovi! Ahora solo coloca tu otra mano sobre el cojín, ligeramente hacia arriba.

—¿Qué? Deja de decir tonterías ¿quieres?

—Lovi, ¡es sencillo! Sólo tienes que poner tus manos en donde tienes tus…

—¡Ya entendí! —interrumpió el italiano mientras acomodaba su mano como el español le había indicado.

—Todo listo. —el español esbozó una leve sonrisa y, le indicó ahora a Lovino que comenzaría a retratar. Posó el carboncillo por sobre el papel y comenzó a dejar unos suaves trazos en el papel, sonriente en todo momento y mirando de reojo al italiano quien estaba haciendo caras por la vergüenza.

—Lovi, sonríe ¿sí? —pidió.

Lovino no dijo nada e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, la cual salió casi fallida. Antonio nada más sonrió. —Así está perfecta.

El momento pasó lento, o rápido, dependiendo de la situación y el agitado corazón de cada uno; uno posando para el otro, y el otro retratando la pose del otro, incluso la situación era para preguntarse quién salía más ganador.

—_Qué hermoso eres, Lovi._ —pensaba el español, mientras trazaba con extrema delicadeza cada una de las curvas del italiano, quien se mantuvo estático toda la sesión; eso le permitió una perfecta imagen para retratar.

—¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Y por qué me miras así? Pervertido. —se quejó Lovino.

Antonio rió. —Te miro normal y te miro porque debo verte para poder retratarte. —sonrió inocente. —Y pienso que eres muy lindo.

Lovino se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, dándole de nuevo paso a que siga dibujando.

Después de una media hora, el dibujo estaba listo. —Lovi, ven a ver cómo me quedaste. —Antonio sonrió satisfecho ante su magna obra.

Lovino agarró la toalla que había tirado antes de sentarse y volvió a cubrirse con ella, para levantarse y acercarse a ver el resultado.

Se impresionó al ver el dibujo. —… bueno, sí tienes talento. —dijo chasqueando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. —Y eso no quiere decir que piense que eres una especie de artista o algo así, o que elogio tu trabajo ni mucho menos… —cruzó los brazos y ladeó el rostro, pensaba absolutamente todo eso y era por eso que, el español sonreía, sabía que el italiano no podía ocultar lo que pensaba.

—Esta obra no sería nada especial si no fuera porque tú estás retratado ahí. —sonrió el español ampliamente, levantando la mirada para poder fijarla en el italiano quien, a toda costa, trató de evitarla.

La divina personalidad del italiano no tardaría en hacerse notar. —Pues, claro, si hubieras dibujado a alguien más seguramente sería una porquería. —el español rió divertido ante las afirmaciones del italiano, asintiendo y dándole la razón. —No te lo negaré. —el italiano se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no fijándose que Antonio se había levantado y acercado al otro castaño, tomando su mentón con suavidad y dejándole un suave beso.

El beso fue correspondido con torpeza, pero con el paso de los segundos iba estableciéndose más y haciéndose más suave y liviano, dejando que ambos muchachos se expresaran en ese delicado gesto de amor.

Hubo pasado un momento en el que se separaron y se miraron, y sorprendentemente, Lovino no desvió la mirada. Éste chasqueó los dientes.

—Supongo que habré de pagarte por el retrato…

El español se sorprendió y sonrió delicadamente. —¿Cómo crees? ¿En algún momento te cobré?

—Bueno, realmente no pero…

—Entonces así está bien, así que no le tomes importancia. —finalizó con un beso, dejando atontado al otro.

Ese momento delicado se vería afectado por un toque inesperado en la puerta.

—¡Antonio, Antonio abre la puerta! —gritaba alguien de manera frenética. Antonio se sorprendió.

—Rayos… —Lovino estaba confundido. —¿Antonio… quién?

—Debemos irnos de aquí. —Lovino ya se encontraba vistiéndose y rápidamente fue jalado por el español, justo en el momento en el que a duras penas podía abrocharse su camisa nuevamente.

—¡Antonio qué pa…! —Lovino intentó preguntarle mientras corría como podía siguiendo el paso del español.

—¡Al rato te explico, ahora corre! —corrió tan rápido y salió por una puerta extra del camarote, sin percatarse que había dejado su cuaderno de dibujos en el sillón donde hubiera estado sentado.

* * *

Bueno, el siguiente capi espero, sea la ansiada escena del coche(?) así que trataré de hacer esa parte lo mejor posible... y para quienes no les guste el lime será una parte que puedan saltarse sin problemas :)

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Hard to Starboard

**_NOTA: DISCÚLPENME POR REPETIR EL CAPI, muchas gracias por avisarme que estaba repetido, estúpida mente que me confunde, pero de verdad me sorprende, creo que estaba muy distraída, de igual manera pido una disculpa y perdón por haberles hecho perder el tiempo u.u_**

_**Creo que no seré capaz jamás de actualizar cada semana, la musa de la inspiración me odia y yo tengo que hacer doble esfuerzo para que salga algo decente para que ustedes leanUu, en fin, aquí el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Advertencia: Éste capítulo se suponía que tendría lemon, pero preferí no darle tanta importancia a esa escena y dejarla mejor en un leve lime, sin nada muy explícito pero está en su decisión el querer leer o saltarse esa parte, no ocurrirá nada relevante para la historia.**_

* * *

_**Saturday 13rd April 1912. Chapter 12: Hard to Starboard**_

Los pasillos eran los testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos castaños corrían a como fuera posible, alejándose lo más que podían de aquel neerlandés que los perseguía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Esta persecución era motivo de duda del italiano, quien ya se había cansado de esquivar, chocar y correr como un loco. —¡Idiota, ¿qué está pasando? —gritó, mientras trataba de mantener el paso por sí mismo, si no fuera porque el español estuviera sujetando su muñeca, el italiano ya hubiera caído al suelo desde hace mucho tiempo.

El español no volteó por obvias circunstancias, pero escuchó la pregunta del menor. —¡Espera! —le gritó y giró violentamente en dirección a un pasillo donde ya no había gente, viendo como el neerlandés se perdía entre la multitud, totalmente desubicado.

Ambos finalmente tuvieron tiempo de respirar, de recuperar el aliento y de secarse el sudor que brotaba de sus frentes.

Lovino, evidentemente confundido y enojado, le exigió una respuesta. —Ahora… ¿sí me vas a explicar qué pasa?

El español le miró sonriendo, suspiró y finalmente ya había recuperado el aliento para hablar de manera corrida. —Bueno, él… —empezó. —Él es el hermano menor de mi exprometida. —el rostro de Lovino se volvió a uno más sorprendido aún. —Y parece que actuara como su guardaespaldas… —dijo esto a regañadientes, con esto se dio cuenta el menor de que estaban escapando de un grave peligro.

—Se notaba enojado. —agregó el italiano, aunque pensó que no era el comentario más inteligente que se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Sí que lo estaba. —volvió a responder el español, echando finalmente una risita y mirando al italiano, causando en éste sorpresa que lo haría extrañamente estremecer.

—¡Bueno! Veamos qué hay por aquí… —Antonio se giró en busca de algún lugar escondido para salir, y caminando encontró que habían unas escaleras que llevaban hacia la cabina donde se guardaba todo el equipaje de los pasajeros. Sonrió ampliamente. —¡Hey Lovi! —llamó, captando la atención del otro. —Ya encontré un lugar dónde escondernos por un momento. —canturreó y llamó al otro con una mano.

El otro, obedeció sin chistar y se acercó al otro, quien ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

La cabina era un lugar muy grande, lleno de ciertamente maletas, cajas, hasta automóviles. La pareja recorrió la sala por unos minutos y finalmente se detuvieron en un auto negro que enseguida pensaron le pertenecía a alguno de la primera clase.

Lovino chasqueó los dedos. —Malditos ricos. —el español rió nada más y comenzaba a subirse en la parte del pasajero. El italiano lo detuvo. —¡Oye oye! —el español se detuvo. —Toda tu vida has vivido como príncipe, hoy te toca ser chofer. —el español pestañeó sorprendido, pero al final le enseñó una cálida sonrisa, ¿por qué no?

Antonio se bajó y, a su vez, abrió la cabina del pasajero, colocando su brazo por sobre su abdomen, como todo un chofer de verdad. Lovino se sonrojó, pero al fin y al cabo se lo había buscado. Caminó hacia adelante y miró fugazmente al español, antes de seguir su camino, frunciendo el ceño levemente; le gustaba recibir aquel trato, ese trato que jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que podría recibir, de alguien que para cualquiera parecía bastante inalcanzable, pero ahora…

Lovino ya sentado en el asiento del pasajero, miró por dentro cómo el español subía al lugar del conductor, haciendo toda la mímica que haría un verdadero chofer. El italiano se sonrojaba y pensaba en lo estúpido que se veía, y no se lo guardó.

—Te ves estúpido ¿sabes? —escuchó una risa como respuesta y después cruzó su mirada con la esmeralda del moreno, ahí, sonriéndole.

—Eres cruel Lovi, es decir, ¡ahora mismo estoy a punto de darte un paseo que nunca olvidarás!

El rostro de Lovino mostró duda y extrañeza, una cosa es verse estúpido y otra muy diferente era el serlo. Decidió que, en vez de insultarle, le seguiría el juego de manera sarcástica.

—¿Ah sí? —cruzó los brazos. —¿A dónde planeas llevarme?

El español sonrió. —A dónde Lovi desee ir.

—Deseo ir a donde quieras llevarme.

Hubo un breve silencio que desesperó al italiano. Se acercó al otro moviéndose de su asiento. El español sintió la cercanía y rompió el silencio. —Te llevaré a las estrellas. —dijo con una voz decidida y tranquila, contrastando con el rostro de Lovino.

—… ¿y cómo planeas llevarme ahí?

El español se giró en media vuelta, quedando de frente al de ojos verdes claros, en un momento instantáneo en que ambas miradas se cruzaron y la cercanía hizo aumentar el ritmo de los latidos de ambos corazones. Antonio sonrió y tomó suavemente el rostro de su pareja. —Así.

El español cortó la distancia, uniendo a ambos en un beso suave y profundo a la vez, que fue correspondido por el italiano sin chistar, disfrutando de ese contacto que nunca creyó haber sido capaz de sentir.

Y no supo en qué momento, ambos chicos se encontraron en la cabina del pasajero.

* * *

El contacto que hubiera comenzado momentos atrás, pasó a algo más intenso cada vez. Claro, el español lo había deseado desde algún momento atrás, quizás la chispa inició mientras retrataba a su querido italiano.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el italiano se dejó acariciar suavemente, lentamente y con todo el amor que en tan poco tiempo Antonio fue capaz de sentir por aquel chico de tercera clase.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, los casi 3° que hacía en el exterior no importaron nada dentro de ese automóvil, perdieron rápidamente significado. La ropa iba desapareciendo, quedando asentada en cualquier lugar de esa cabina, utilizando el ingenio de ambos para acomodarse de la manera más confortable posible, para disfrutar del momento que estaban a punto de experimentar.

Los cristales empañados del auto, las huellas de las manos del italiano marcadas en éstos, el sudor corriendo en ambos cuerpos de tanto calor que había ahí dentro eran solo unas cuantas cosas que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento, donde olvidaron por completo su clase social, problemas y demás, concentrándose en ello.

Entre besos, caricias y palabras sencillas de amor, ambos se manifestaron (aunque más era Antonio) lo mucho que se querían y estaban dispuestos de seguir juntos apenas el barco tocara tierra en un nuevo mundo.

* * *

—¡Señor! ¿Usted ha visto a este o a este sujeto? —un cierto neerlandés iba de persona en persona mostrando dos fotografías de Antonio y Lovino, con mucha ansiedad, como si necesitara encontrarlos _a como dé lugar_.

Ante tantas negativas, siguió corriendo por el lugar y finalmente decidió pedir ayuda a las autoridades del barco.

—¿Unos fugitivos, dice? —un marino cuestionó al neerlandés, mostrando su obvia incredulidad acerca del asunto.

—Así es. —levantó las fotos. —No los tome como fugitivos si desea, pero necesito encontrarlos y no sé dónde podrían estar.

Sin más que decir, salieron a ayudar a Wilhelm, después de todo él seguía siendo un pasajero y debían cumplir con sus órdenes.

De curiosidad una de las autoridades empezó a observar las fotos con cautela y, un pasajero que iba de paso, se acercó con curiosidad a las fotos.

—Creo haber visto a esos chicos. —dijo el hombre anciano.

El neerlandés reacción más rápido aún, ignorando a las autoridades y acercándose él a hacer las preguntas.

—¡¿Dónde, dónde los vio? ¡Dígame! —el hombre, mirando la ansiedad del rubio, respondió velozmente.

—La última vez que los vi estaban en un pasillo muy estrecho, al final de éste tenía unas escaleras que se dirigían a no sé dónde pero…

—¡La bodega de equipajes! —gritó un marino y Wilhelm, agradeció la información y se lanzó a correr, siguiendo a los marinos.

Al llegar ahí, encontraron todo intacto, revisaron con completa cautela cada uno de los rincones del lugar, acercándose a todos los posibles rincones de escondite, hasta que finalmente dieron con el automóvil con los cristales empañados.

El neerlandés miró con asco el auto y se acercó, los había pillado y ahora pagarían las consecuencias.

—¡Aquí están!

* * *

En la cubierta del barco Antonio y Lovino corrían, uno muy feliz y emocionado… el otro no tanto.

—¡A Lovi, no me dejarás mentir! ¡Eso fue estupendo!

—¡Cállate bastardo! ¡¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere? —contestó avergonzado el italiano.

El español sonrió. —Pues si pudiera sí me gustaría. —recibió un golpe del italiano, pero uno no tan fuerte a diferencia de muchos otros que ya le había proporcionado.

Se detuvieron en algún punto sin importancia de la amplia cubierta. El español captó al italiano, éste le miró por breves momentos sin golpearlo milagrosamente.

Antonio atrapó al italiano entre sus brazos y éste, lo miró fijamente recibiendo por parte del otro un suave beso que poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira Thoris! Hay dos chicos abajo besándose, ¡eso no se ve mucho por estos días! Quizás podríamos intentarlo, tipo, como que se ven cómodos haciendo eso. —un vigilante con acento polaco se dirigió al otro de nombre Thoris, quien vigilaba hacia el frente, y, se asustó por el comentario de su compañero.

—Eh… Feliks, deja de decir cosas tan incómodas y mejor ponte a vigilar…

—¡Ah, Thoris qué aburrido eres! Como que no ha pasado nada en un mes… ¿o eran dos los que llevamos vigilando?

—Feliks… llevamos vigilando solo 4 días… —respondió el de origen lituano, arrepintiéndose de haberlo tomado como compañero de turno.

El polaco se sorprendió. —¡¿Eh? ¡Entonces no me quiero imaginar cómo se sentiría un mes de vigilancia! Pero te tomas todo muy enserio de verdad que sí, total, ¡los témpanos se huelen a distancia, sobre todo si yo estoy vigilando!

—Sí, como digas… —el lituano prefirió ignorarlo y regresar su mirada distraída hacia el frente, donde debería haber estado cuidando hace momentos atrás…

Se fijó en su frente y empalideció, y no era por el frío que hacía.

—Feliks… llama a la cabina…

—¿Eh, por qué? —preguntó fastidiado Feliks, a lo que Thoris le entregó lo binoculares para que se fijara en la situación.

—¡Qué rayos, es un témpano Thoris!

—¡Claro que es un témpano! ¡Apúrate y llama a cabina!

El polaco no dudó más y comenzó a marcar, esperando respuesta. —¡Contesten contesten! —pedía desesperado el polaco mientras el otro lloriqueaba.

—¡No habías dicho que olías los témpanos a distancia! —regañó.

—¡Olvidé decirte que tengo algo de gripa y mi nariz como que está tapada! —se excusó, el lituano empalideció aún más.

Finalmente, obtuvieron respuesta de cabina.

—¿Qué suced…?

—¡Témpano a pocos metros! ¡Témpano he dicho!

En la cabina, colgaron el teléfono y pasaron reportes de lo que sucedería.

Desesperados, hicieron absolutamente todo lo posible por evitar un choque, nada tuvo éxito.

En poco tiempo, éste bote se hundiría.

* * *

Bueno, ese "lime" resultó más ganas que otra cosa xDDDDD... bueno, como siempre tardo demasiado en actualizar, ¡pero aquí lo tengo! Empieza lo bueno kkk o lo malvado! -mala persona(?)- En fin, muchas gracias por leer c:


	13. The Sinking I

Bien, sé que me tardé mucho, demasiado, pero aquí las excusas no están fuera de lugar; justo cuando quería continuarlo muchas cosas horribles y personales azotaron mi autoestima y mi inspiración, por un momento pensé que esto se quedaría abandonado, pero también pensé que eso no era justo, por lo que ambas historias, ésta y otra más que tengo, las continuaré, quizás lento, quizás rápido, pero las continuaré.

Ya vamos a la parte crucial del fanfic, espero les guste cómo lo redacté y cambié, sentí que no quiero hacer tanto copy-paste de la peli porque llegaría a ser un tanto muy aburrido, espero les guste esta adaptación.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mío y jamás me pertenecerá. La película Titanic tampoco es mía.

* * *

_**Saturday 13rd April 1912. Chapter 13: The Sinking I**_

23:55 horas.

—¿¡Cómo que este barco se hundirá!? —exclamó una persona en cabina, bastante alarmada, mientras que otro hombre de físico japonés abría unos planos, que parecían ser los planos del barco.

—¡Respondan! ¿Este barco sí o no se hundirá? —el japonés se giró a ver hacia otro lado, a quien sabía de lo que había ocurrido.

Asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —dijo con desgana, por alguna razón sabía la respuesta.

El otro, suspiró en cambio, se oía bastante lamentable, era motivo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal, andaba muy mal.

—Aproximadamente dos horas.

—¿¡Dos horas!? —exclamó alguien en la cabina.

—¿Cuántas personas hay a bordo? —la conmoción se hizo notoria enseguida, todos los que estaban en esa cabina mostraban su clara preocupación por lo peor.

El japonés, quien resultaba ser el diseñador del barco, era el que se mostraba aún más preocupado. Pegado a los planos, intentando buscar una posible solución, no sabía por qué aún se esperanzaba a encontrarla. Levantó el rostro, dirigiéndolo a quien había hecho la última pregunta.

—Hay 2, 227 personas a bordo, señor, 2, 227 almas.

* * *

Afuera, la expectación no se hizo esperar. Las personas que se encontraban a cubierta se habían percatado de la colisión, o más bien, habían sentido que algo había chocado con el barco.

El español y el italiano no fueron la excepción, así que se acercaron a las demás personas quienes miraban a los bordes del barco, buscando una grieta o algo, asomándose.

Unas personas quedaban expectantes, otras jugaban con los trozos de hielo que habían caído a cubierta tras el choque, ninguno de ellos conocía el peligro real de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ba-bastardo... ¿qué ocurre? —jaló Lovino de la manga del español, quien también se mostraba preocupado, intentando imaginar qué era lo que había sucedido.

Antonio se soltó del agarre del italiano, acercándose al borde del barco, de donde sintió que provino el golpe de hacía unos minutos.

—¡Antonio! —gritó el italiano al no recibir respuesta por parte del español. Éste último, muy preocupado se dio la vuelta en dirección al de menor estatura. —Lovi, esto es malo.

La cara del italiano se puso verde del susto. —¿Malo? ¡No juegues!

—No juego Lovino. —corrió hacia él y lo tomó de una mano, llevándolo en dirección al interior del barco. —Si lo que creo que pasó, pasó, es muy grave. —las palabras del español lo único que hacían era preocupar al menor.

—¡N-No me asustes idiota, al grano! —exigió Lovino, quien por la velocidad en la que avanzaba el español era capaz de solo mirarle la espalda.

—¡Creo que el barco chocó Lovi, eso ocurrió! —el italiano se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que el español también lo hiciera, girándose en dirección al más bajo, mirándole con preocupación y algo de alerta. —¿Lovi?

—Si este barco chocó… quiere decir que… —sus ojos se abrieron ante su frustración. —¡Antonio, mis hermanos, debo ir a decirles! —en eso, el italiano se echó a correr en dirección a las escaleras, cuando el español lo detuvo.

—¡Oye, suéltame, debo ir a alertar a mis _fratelli_! —forcejeó para soltarse del agarre del más alto.

—Lovino, primero debemos ir por un chaleco salvavidas y después iremos a buscar a tus hermanos, tenemos que estar protegidos, además no irás solo porque yo iré contigo. —lo miró con determinación, a lo que el italiano le contestó con una mirada fruncida y sonrojada.

El español suspiró y se acercó a abrazar al italiano fuertemente, hundiéndose en su hombro y acariciando sus cabellos. —Lovi, es peligroso, así que te suplico por favor que me hagas caso, por favor…

El italiano se quedó callado, y debía aceptar que se conmovió bastante por las palabras del chico, tanto que… cedió.

—_Maledizione…_ —se separó de un empujón del más alto, con la cabeza gacha. —¡De acuerdo, vamos a por esos estúpidos chalecos! —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose al poco tiempo de haber comenzado y girándose para comprobar si el español le seguía. —¡¿Qué esperas, no que hay que darnos prisa?! —el español le miraba sonriente, bastante feliz de que accediera tan velozmente a sus "súplicas" podía él decir. —¡Ah, sí sí, espérame! —corrió tras él, logrando rebasarlo para dirigirse hacia donde podrían conseguir más información.

* * *

00:00 horas.

Habían llegado al otro extremo del barco, toda la gente había salido de sus dormitorios o al menos las que llegaron a escuchar lo que había sucedido. La bulla se hizo notoria, el ruido de la gente hablando, preguntándose qué había sucedido, qué iba a suceder, muchas interrogantes estaban flotando esa noche, pero por sobre todo el qué irá a suceder con todos ellos, con todas las personas a bordo. Muchas especulaciones no se hicieron esperar, aunque los oficiales se mantuvieron al margen e intentaron evitar la conmoción.

—¡Les suplicamos por favor todos se pongan un chaleco salvavidas, asegúrense que los menores de edad que los acompañan lleven puesto uno!...

—¿Pero qué dice ese…? —el español alcanzó a escuchar la voz de uno de los oficiales. El italiano llamó su atención preocupado. —Entonces es cierto lo que dices bastardo, ¡salaste el barco! ¡Traes mala suerte! ¡Aléjate de mí! —dijo con una nada normal voz de certeza en lo que decía, como si de verdad fuera a echarle mala suerte.

—¡No, Lovi! —no sabía si reír o protegerse de los ataques del más bajo. —Tenemos que tranquilizarnos, busquemos los chalecos y vamos por tus hermanos ¿de acuerdo? —milagrosamente el italiano dejó de agredir al español y optó por tomar las cosas con calma.

El italiano se soltó, tomó de la mano del español y se dirigió nuevamente al barco. —¡Vamos! Ya tenemos los chalecos, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

El español miró al chico correr de manera determinada en dirección a lo que él suponía era el dormitorio que compartía con sus hermanos. Sonrió, le gustaba ver cómo el italiano estaba determinado en ayudarles, aunque era más que obvio que cualquier persona haría eso, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Quizás ninguno de los dos, o al menos el español no medía cuán peligrosa era la situación en la que se encontraban.

* * *

00:30

—¡Wah! ¿Qué fue ese golpe? —se levantó el italiano de en medio buscando a su hermano menor, quien ya se encontraba despierto.

Feliciano se levantó de su cama y al querer ponerse de pie, sintió cómo sus pies se humedecieron al instante, es más, ¡estaban más que mojados!

—¡Waah! ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó aunque hasta él podía distinguir qué cosa era lo que tenía a sus pies.

Cassiano por su parte se encontraba de pie con preocupación y los pies mojados. —Feliciano, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí.

Feliciano sorprendido por la petición del menor, no hizo más que acceder a lo que decía y levantarse velozmente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del camarote.

—¡Pero y nos falta Lovi! —Cassiano se detuvo de golpe y volteó a ver a Feliciano, negando con la cabeza. —¡Saldremos a buscarlo después, hay que ir a cubierta!

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte del capítulo que titulé "The Sinking" que quiere decir "El hundimiento" en inglés, ¿ya saben de qué se tratará básicamente no? Así es, lo partiré en… ¿3, 4 partes? No estoy segura, si los otros títulos se prestan para ya variar el nombre, los utilizaré x3, pero por ahora este será I, II y así sucesivamente ¬w¬

Espero les haya gustado mucho, les agradezco que me sigan leyendo, cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, pedrada, lo que sea, a review ¿sí? No muerdo y contesto de manera individual3

¡Hasta el próximo!


	14. The Sinking II: Nearer my God to Thee

Sé que no tengo excusa alguna, así que mejor no las dejo, solo que aquí traigo el siguiente. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta soy muy incumplida con las fechas, pero si de algo puedo estar segura es que terminaré esta historia, no la dejaré sin acabar ¡se los prometo!

No hay ninguna advertencia en este capítulo, quizás hasta el siguiente.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y Titanic no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Sunday 14th April 1902. The Sinking II: Nearer my God to Thee.**_

La situación iba de mal en peor con cada minuto que pasaba. La gente del barco sentía cada momento de una manera terrible, entrando en pánico a cada segundo, corriendo de aquí para allá, como si no hubiera esperanza.

Esperanza era lo que tenían Lovino y Antonio, quienes corrían en dirección al camarote del primero, esperando encontrarse a los hermanos menores del italiano y así poder correr nuevamente a cubierta para resguardarse.

—¡Lovi! ¿Acaso falta mucho? —preguntó un agitado Antonio, quien apenas le pisaba los talones al que resultó ser veloz italiano.

Lovino no se volteó ni un momento, pero sí se tomó la molestia de responderle. —¡Ya casi llegamos! No seas vago y aguanta. —regañó el italiano, quien recién daría una brusca vuelta a la derecha para finalmente llegar a lo que es el pasillo donde se encontraba su camarote.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró a echar un vistazo, aunque desde afuera se notaba que estaba vacío. Lovino cambió su expresión rápidamente a una de preocupación, dejando en duda al español quien solo miraba desde afuera.

—Lovi… no hay nadie aquí. —el español soltó y el italiano se giró rápidamente, con una notable molestia. —¿Te acabas de fijar? —salió de un empujón de ese lugar, azotando la puerta. Antonio no abrió la boca y solo lo miró con un poco de temor.

—Espero esos dos torpes hayan ido arriba y no hayan hecho alguna tontería. —tomó de la muñeca al español. —¡Vamos rápido! —y así nuevamente se echaron a correr.

* * *

Cassiano y Feliciano corrieron con dirección a la cubierta del barco, pero algo en el camino hizo que Cassiano se detuviese.

Feliciano notó que su hermanito no lo seguía, por lo que retrocedió, topándose de nuevo con el menor. —¡_Fratello_! ¿Qué pasa? Debemos irnos rápido. —le dijo al menor distraído mientras tiraba de uno de sus brazos, agitándolo.

Cassiano seguía fijo, mirando a unas personas en especial. —Feli, espérame un momento aquí. —dicho esto, se soltó del agarre débil del mayor y se acercó a los divisados anteriormente, dejando a Feliciano aturdido y confundido.

El menor se acercó a tres personas, dos adultos quienes cuidaban a un pequeño niño de cejas grandes. El niño se percató que alguien se acercaba. —¡Oh, Cassiano! —por la exclamación de éste, los dos adultos se voltearon en dirección al italiano.

—Oh, ¡qué bueno verte nuevamente! —exclamó un finlandés de ojos violáceos, quien a pesar de la alegría de su voz, su rostro decía otra cosa; quizás sea cosa de la situación en la que se encontraban. El otro adulto, a quien reconoció como Berwald, el sueco, se quedó callado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es decir… todos debemos ir a cubierta, es peligroso andar por aquí en estos momentos. —explicó Tino, aún siendo obvia la situación.

—Nada nada, solo los vi por aquí y pensé que… es genial volver a verles, aunque no en una situación muy agradable. —el italiano menor respondió, sintiendo un poco de tristeza por lo último.

Tino le regresó una sonrisa, esperando que el joven italiano se reconfortase.

—Todo estará bien. —soltó Tino.

—¡Oye, Cassi, vámonos a buscar a Lovi! —Feliciano gritó a lo lejos logrando que todos mirasen para allá, incluido el aludido.

—¡Oh! —se volteó rápido hacia Tino, Peter y Berwald, con intenciones de despedirse. —Bueno, nos vemos arriba, cuídense mucho ¿sí? —miró a Peter en especial. —¡Cuídate mucho en especial tú! ¿vale? —le sonrió al pequeño cejón, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. —¡Vale! —exclamó alegre.

Dicho esto, Cassiano se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a su hermano mayor, dejando atrás a una familia que sin saberlo, había tomado una muy dura decisión.

* * *

Lovino y Antonio llegaron a la cubierta nuevamente, encontrándose a más personas alteradas, corriendo de un lado al otro, donde pasar de un extremo a otro era casi imposible.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Lovino, algo enojado.

—Pues, intentar pasar a estas personas y encontrar a tus hermanos, deben de andar por aquí en algún sitio. —le habló tranquilamente y, tomándole de la muñeca, se adentró entre esa multitud para seguir avanzando a un destino no definido.

De pronto, escucharon como alguien que formaba parte de la tripulación del barco, comenzaba a gritar, dando unas órdenes. —¡Mujeres y niños acérquense a los botes, solamente mujeres y niños! ¡Por ahora solo subiremos a mujeres y niños! —y seguía exclamando la misma frase por bastante rato.

La cara de Lovino se puso verde, después miró con preocupación a Antonio.

—¿Eso significa que nos dejarán aquí y nos ahogaremos? —curiosamente, Lovino no gritó ni lloriqueó ni nada, sino que todo lo contrario, estaba convencido de que algo malo pasaría y que nada que hagan hará cambiar el destino.

Aún así, Antonio no iba a decirle lo inevitable, éste sonrió y tomó la mano del italiano apretándola con un poco de fuerza. —Debemos ir a mirar al otro lado del barco a ver si es que hay algún bote disponible, no podemos quedarnos aquí, pero verás que habrá suficiente para todos los pasajeros y nos salvaremos Lovi. —presionó un poco más, ante la impresión del italiano quien lucía más preocupado que antes. —¡Nos salvaremos! —dicho esto, lo abrazó fuertemente y de nueva cuenta se echaron a correr.

En su trayecto se toparon con un grupo de músicos que llevaban tocando durante todo el tiempo ahí, a Antonio le molestó eso pero mucho más a Lovino. —¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Música para ahogarse!

* * *

De entre toda la gente gritando, corriendo y luchando por conseguir un lugar en algún bote salvavidas, sobresalía un grupo de músicos que a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca dejaron de tocar.

—Nadie n-nos está haciendo caso. —habló el más joven del cuarteto, un pequeño muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo. —Será mejor que nos detengamos. —dicho esto dejó su viola y con esto, rompió la música que se armaba con los otros músicos.

Suspiró el mayor de los cuatro, un hombre de anteojos con un lunar en su barbilla. —Bueno, fue un placer tocar, mucha suerte compañeros. —dicho esto, y después de haber iniciado sus despedidas, cada quien tomó su instrumento y se fue por su parte. Excepto Roderich, el antes mencionado se quedó ahí parado, después de todo no podía simplemente resignarse a dejar de tocar.

Comenzó a hacer sonar una melodía melancólica, mostrando de igual forma melancolía en su rostro y haciendo que sus compañeros detuviesen su camino, volteando a ver al hombre de nacionalidad austriaca, conmovidos por completo por su música.

Todos y cada uno de ellos regresó su camino para reunirse nuevamente con él y comenzar la música: Nearer my God to Thee.

Esta canción fue el inicio del fin de muchas historias a bordo del Titanic.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, de nuevo lamento mucho la asquerosa tardanza... y acerca del siguiente capítulo, pensé mejor reunir todas las historias tristes en el siguiente capítulo, pensaba poner algunas en esta parte (si es que recuerdan la película, más que nada esta escena, ya sabrán a qué me refiero) pero preferí unirlas en el siguiente con una parte esencial de la historia, espero arrancar lágrimas (?) ok no.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, aquí esta fail ffer se los agradece de corazón.


End file.
